Experiment
by Falling Tenshi
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kagome and does something to her. She goes home to find out that her dad is from the other side of the well and goes out in search of him. KagInu Better then sounds...I hope
1. Suprise

Chapter One Surprise

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Notes or random other)

Kagome's POV

"Ahh, we _really_ have got to make stairs!" I complained to no one in particular as I climbed out of the bone eaters well.

When I got to the top I sat on the old wood around the top of the well. Running my fingers through my raven black hair I got up and started my walk to Kaede's village. I started humming a little tune to myself.

"Inu Yasha is going to be _soo _happy I'm a day early!" I said smiling.

I stopped in front of Kaede's hut taking in the smell of her cooking. As soon as I pulled away the door and I saw two figures.

"Kagome!" the smaller figure yelled running into my arms.

I looked down at the little kitsune, all that I can see though was his copper hair. But I know that he also has adorable pointed ears (like an elf's) and big adorable green-blue eyes. "Hehe" and can't forget his fluffy tail that was almost as big as him, "Shippo, your tail is tickling me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Kagome!" Shippo said lifting his head to look me in the eyes.

I turned to the other figure. She's an older woman with light brown hair and a black eye patch over her left eye. She is this village's resident priestess and always wears her priestess garb.

"Good afternoon Kaede."

"Good afternoon Kagome. You're a day early aren't you?" Kaede asked not looking up from her work.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise Inu Yasha" I smiled "where _is_ everyone?"

"Inu Yasha left because of the smell, Sango and Kilala went to take a bath and Miroku left slightly after." I closed my eyes and fake chuckled as my right eye twitched knowing all to well where the monk went, 'perverted monk'.

"Well I'm going to go find Inu Yasha."

Shippo jumped out of my arms and went back to help Kaede. Kaede looked up and looked me in the eye (since she only has one).

"Be careful, Inu Yasha's nose won't be able to smell ye until ye are close because the food smell will be all over him and there are still youkai in the forest."

I gave her a reassuring smile and left. I made my way just along the out side of the forest until I came to the path that lead's to the God tree which is most likely where Inu Yasha is. I turned on to the path when I heard my name, barely louder then a whisper.

'Maybe Inu Yasha smelt me giggle'

I turned around and came face to face with someone in a white baboon pellet. My eyes opened wider when I realized who it was.

"Naraku".

I could barely get the word out. So I did the only option I could think of. I turned and ran into the forest screaming. Unfortunately, I didn't get to far, maybe 4 or 5 steps, before a hand covered my mouth ultimately causing me to lose conscience.

Inu Yasha's POV

"Feh, why does she always go back there for so long!"

'Why can't she stay here? Doesn't she know that I miss her? Her silky raven black hair, gentle chocolate brown eyes, perfectly shaped lips..! Wait! What the hell am I thinking?' I mentally slapped myself.

"It's probably just the smell going to my head. Gah! Why won't this smell leave? I can't smell anything else!"

I took a quick smell of my fire rat haori.

"Humph"

I sat there for awhile just trying to sort my thoughts, well arguing with them anyway.

'You like Kagome'

'I do not!'

'Then why were you thinking of her?'

'…because that stupid brat always asks about her! How could I like someone who sits me for no reason!'

"AHHH…!"

"Gah!" I yelled as I almost fell from the God Tree and once I regained my balance my eyes widened.

'That was Kagome's voice!'

I jumped off the God Tree and ran towards where the scream had come from.

'Why would Kagome be here? She said she was coming back tomorrow' my face showing my confusion.

'But I know that that was Kagome's voice!'

A look of worry flickered through my face, but in seconds I replaced it with anger. As I breached the forest I saw Naraku, or a puppet of him, holding something. Then I noticed it was Kagome, unconscious.

"Naraku! Let Kagome go!"

"No. I have _big_ plans for this human, and many questions I'm sure I can get the answers to."

Naraku smirked, although his face was covered I still knew. He threw something and it released some kind of gas. I jumped out of the gas and waited for it to clear, only to find Naraku had disappeared.

With Kagome.


	2. Experiment

_Disclaimer: I didn't have one in the last chapter so I put one here. deep inhale I DON'T OWN INU YASHA! sob_

**Chapter 2 Experiment**

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Notes or random other)

Kagome's POV

I woke up tied to a vertical table thing with iron chains holding me. I felt a little groggy and couldn't remember anything. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a small square room with a couple chairs, some more table thingy's with chains, like the one I'm on, a chest, and a fire place.

"Ah, I see you're awake"

A man walked out of the shadows. He had long wavy hair and black sinister eyes that seems to burn right into who ever he looks at.

"Naraku. What do you want from me?"

My throat felt dry and I could only whisper.

"Answers."

"Ask away." I said inwardly smirking.

"You disappear like you leave this world. Where do you go?"

I smiled.

'Like I would _really _tell you.'

"Home" I smirked.

"How do you hide your scent and the jewels presence?" Naraku asked getting annoyed.

"I don't."

Naraku frowned annoyance written all over his face.

"If you won't give me answers now, then I'll have no choice but to punish you."

"And you think that will really make me want to answer? It will just make me hate you more."

Naraku smiled making me cringe.

'She wouldn't be a bad play mate for awhile. If she can survive.'

"Well I feel like experimenting. What happens when I inject you with something that brings out and strengthens demon blood that will only obey me? Oh, and did I mention that so far it has failed on those that have demon blood? I wonder what will happen to you? A miko with no demon blood."

He took a needle out of a small box in the chest. All I could do was look from him to the needle and back again and whimper.

Normal POV

Inu Yasha ran around trying to find Kagome's scent when a man walked into the clearing. He had brown hair that was in a small pony in the back, soft violet eyes and 3 earrings, two in his left ear and one in his right ear. He wore monks clothing with prayer beads rapped around his right hand and a red hand print on his left cheek.

"Hey, Inu Yasha!" yelled the man.

The dog hanyou turned so it his features were clear to see, he had adorable white dog ears on the top of his head sticking out of his soft long silver hair, piercing golden eyes, and deadly claws and fangs. He wore a fire rat haori with a white shirt under it, baggy fire rat pants with white pants under it and a sword strapped to his left hip.

"What do you want Miroku!" Inu Yasha barked.

"Kaede is finished making supper and wants to make sure your there since you missed lunch and that Kagome would be with you. What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to find Kagome's scent! Naraku kidnapped her!"

Miroku's eyes bulged.

"I'll be right back with the others!"

Miroku shouted and ran off.

A few minutes later…

Inu Yasha found a faint smell of Kagome just as everyone arrived and they immediately took off following it. With Shippo riding on Inu Yasha and Miroku and Sango on Kilala without stops since Miroku was too concerned with Kagome to grope Sango and be knocked off. In a few hours made it to and Village that would normally be a three day trip. When they landed and found the richest house Miroku told them that there was an evil presence lurking in it. As soon as the owner found out he offered them a room for the night and food if Miroku would get ride of the evil presence. After Miroku was done putting up wards everywhere the owner sent some servants with food. By the end of their dinner Sango had knocked out Miroku because he groped her, repeatedly! After everyone had gone to sleep Inu Yasha walked out into the homes garden area. If anyone saw him they would be able to tell he was in deep thought.

'Why did that wench come back early? Why didn't she stay home until the day she said she was coming back on!'

After awhile of this Inu Yasha got tired and walked back into their room and went to sleep.

IMPORTANT! READ!...pwease? pout

HI! Umm ya I think this will prolly be the only time that I have this for this story so you won't have to worry about me ranting after this. Okay, if you flame me, flame me, but don't expect me to like you evil glare. If I get any questions I will try to answer them either at the bottom of chapters or its own chap like thing and I like suggestions. Also to warn you my chapters are all random sizes so some are long and some aren't but I try to not make then to short. And that's all folks. grins and waves like a lunatic BYE!


	3. Escape

**Chapter 3 Escape**

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Notes or random other)

))Normal POV((

Kagome woke up in a king sized bed, which really was just a whole bunch of furs on the ground. Her head throbbed a little but pushed the heavy furs off and sat up. The room was a very pretty and elegant room for the feudal era. There were flowers in beautiful vases all around the room, a big beautifully carved oval mirror to her left and on the wall across from her was solid, not cloth, sliding door. She heard talking just outside the door so Kagome silently crept to the door and listened to the voices.

"I want her cleaned and dressed for dinner tonight" a male voice said.

"Why do I have to get her ready? Why can't she get herself ready?" An annoyed female voice replied.

"Just do it Kagura. Do I have to remind you I hold your heart? She is a perfect specimen, MY perfect specimen and I want to watch her very carefully as well as observe her, _thoroughly_."

"Yes Naraku. What would you have me do to get her ready?"

Kagome didn't want to hear the rest she had heard enough. Just thinking about his words made her feel sick and violated.

Kagome involuntarily shuddered. She had to come up with a plan and she had to do it quickly. A few moments later Kagome had a plan it wasn't perfect but it was all she could do. The door slide open and Kagura walked in, Kagome grabbed a couple vase and through them at her.

"Are you done?" Kagura asked bored.

Kagome just nodded yes.

"Good. Now grab that mirror and smash it over my head. Don't look at me like that. I hate Naraku and ruin his plans whenever I get the chance."

Kagome obeyed and went and grabbed the mirror. When Kagome was all ready to knock Kagura out, Kagura quickly told her where Naraku hide the jewel shards he had and the way out. Kagome brought the mirror down as hard as she could on top of Kagura's head and knocked her out. Kagome went through the halls checking every corner making sure no one was there. She grabbed the jewel which was exactly where Kagura said it was and quickly made her way to the exit. When she saw she started running and didn't stop running until Naraku's castle wasn't in sight anymore. She found a path and started to follow it when she saw a couple of boys beating on a three tailed cat demon. It looked exactly like Kilala but was mostly dark blue with dark green and had three tails instead of two. She remembered Sango telling her that dark colours mean that it is a male. He was in his smaller form and had quite a few burses and scratches.

"Hey!"

As soon as the boys heard Kagome yell they quickly ran away so they wouldn't get caught. When Kagome walked up to him he was unconscious. When she touched him to pick him up he whimpered in fear.

'Poor guy. He definitely hasn't been treated well. What to do with you? … I know! I'll keep you!'

With that Kagome picked him up gently and cradled him in her arms. He whimpered at first but when he realizes she wasn't hurting him he stopped and snuggled closer to her. Kagome continued walking till she came to a town. She stopped before going in.

'A village! Finally!'

She took a step forward when she saw Inu Yasha and the gang walk out of the richest house in the village arguing with each other. She fell to her knees crying with a huge smile.

))Inu Yasha's POV((

We all walked out of the house arguing about Miroku's sham and his perverted ways. A smell of salt and water (tears) hit my nose. I turned and looked to where it came from and there was Kagome, on her knees holding something dark, smiling and crying. My eyes opened wide and my mouth opened in shock. When the others noticed me they turned to see what I was looking at and had the same reaction as me. Shippo was the first to recover from the shock. He ran towards her but noticed she was holding something and stopped in front of her.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked uncertainly. "What's that?" Shippo pointed to Kagome's bundle in her arms.

"Huh? Oh!"

Kagome stood up to walk over to us.

'She looks like an angel. Her eyes shimmering with tears, her body outlined in light, her radiant smile. No! She's a human and you're a half bread! Stop doing that!' I mentally punched myself.

I saw her wobble a little and quickly went behind her and caught her as she fainted. I picked her up bridal style because I couldn't put her on my back because she was holding something and we started the journey back to Kaede's.


	4. Blood

_This sucks! For some strange reason i can't get the stars to show up among other things. So if you see an action it should be in stars but they don't show up.

* * *

_

_Fire Dragon 6666: Yes a perverted Naraku is scary. Naraku wants Kagura to change Kagome because she is wearing her school uniform and it is not something he knows so he wants her in clothes that aren't strange.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 Blood**

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Notes or random other)

))Kagome's POV((

I woke up when Kaede's village came into view. I felt comfortable, warm and safe but I didn't know why. I looked up and was staring into golden eyes. When I realized that Inu Yasha was carrying me and how I put my face down to hide a blush that crept into my face.

"You can put me down now Inu Yasha. I can walk."

"Feh"

Was his only response before gently putting me on my feet and helping me balance.

"Kagome? Can I see what you have in your arms now?"

"Giggle. Sure Shippo."

I knelt down to show Shippo what I was carrying. When Shippo saw him his eyes went wide.

"Wow! He's a rare three tailed cat demon!"

"He's rare?"

I looked over to Sango to confirm. She had her hair down as usual and it was framing her shocked grey brown eyes and slightly open mouth. I took that as a yes.

'Wow. Even shocked she's beautiful' Miroku thought while watching her. Right before,

"HENTAI!" SMACK.

With all the loud noises going on the three tail cat demon woke up in my arms.

"Mew"

It said lightly. I looked down at him and smiled. He was already almost all healed since he was a demon and his wounds weren't _that_ bad.

'Now for a name…'

"I know! How would you like the name Rare?"

"Mew!"

Rare said happily. So we finished the walk to Keade's in good spirits.

A little later…

"Everyone" I waited for their attention. "I'm going to go home for a couple days."

"What!" Inu Yasha yelled and jumped up. "No way! That's how this all started and we already had to delay shard hunting to find you."

"Well I'm not feeling good and I want to go home. And this when I come back I'll sit at the well and wait for you."

I walked around saying my goodbyes to everyone while Inu Yasha kept yelling. I walked to the door and turned to Keade.

"Kaede? Do you think the well will let Rare through with me? He is still a little hurt and he only seems to really trust me right now."

"Maybe child. Take him with you and try. If it doesn't work give him to Inu Yasha to bring back."

"Thanks Kaede."

I walked out with Inu Yasha still rambling behind me. When we got to the well I had to use my free hand to get my balance back. Inu Yasha noticed this and was quite for a few seconds.

"Come back better ok?"

I spun around.

"You're letting me go?" I asked surprised.

"Feh. You're no good to me if you're sick."

I smiled. I walked up to him and put my free arm around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you Inu Yasha."

He was surprised at first but I felt his arms go around my shoulders and hug me back.

"Your welcome" he whispered.

We let go of each other and looked down to hide our blushes.

"Good bye."

"Bye."

I jumped into the well and let the blue light engulfed me. When I was on my side of the well I looked down to see Rare looking back up at me when a wave of dizziness hit.

Luckily Rare noticed this and jumped out of arms and transformed and caught me when I fainted. I woke up for brief moments in between. Once when Rare was taking me cautiously to my house. Once when mom was rushing me and Rare up to my room. And once when I was put in my bed.

))Normal POV((

Kagome arrived at her house middle afternoon and has been sleeping since. Her mom stayed by her side the entire time. It is a little after midnight. Ray (Kag's mom. The fan fic Transformations used it for her name and it is an awesome fan fic so I decided to use it too) was lightly sleeping when she heard Kagome moan then start to whimper, or maybe it was just Rare whimpering. But Ray woke up immediately and looked at her daughter to make sure she was ok. Ray saw she was sweating,…and changing! Right before her eyes her daughter was turning into a hanyou.


	5. Training

**Chapter 5 Training**

"Talking" 'thinking' /Cat demon language (Notes or random other)

))Normal POV((

Kagome woke up to a cold cloth being placed on her forehead. She groaned.

"Oh Kagome! You're awake."

"Yawn. Mmm hmm"

"Do you feel better?"

Kagome thought for awhile.

"Ya. Actually I do."

Kagome said as she realized that she didn't feel sick anymore.

"Oh good. That means your blood has settled down."

Kagome looked at her mom confused tilting her head to side a little. Ray sighed and picked a mirror that was laying at the foot of the bed and handed it to her.

"Oh. My. God."

Ray looked down trying to think of what to say.

"Maybe you should go and tell your friends what happened. Then come back here, I think I have some explaining to do too."

Kagome put down the mirror calmed a little.

"Ok mom."

"Oh and before I forget. When you changed so you grew a little so while you were sleeping I went out and got you a bigger school uniform, a pair of jeans and a shirt. I hope they fit, but when you get back you can go shopping for yourself."

Kagome smiled at her mom and her left the room shutting the door. Kagome looked down and her now really tight and short school uniform. She sighed and went over to the desk were her mom put her new school uniform and put it on. She decided she would wear the jeans and shirt when she went shopping. She combed her hair and put it in a loose low pony. She got up and opened the door only to be ambushed by her brother.

"Cool! You Have cat ears AND a tail! You're even cooler then Inu Yasha!"

"Thanks Souta but I have to get going now."

Sota started pouting and gave Kagome a puppy dog face that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Sigh. I'll bring Rare and Inu Yasha back with me. Ok?"

"Yay!"

With that Souta ran off, probably to play video games. Kagome said bye to Ray, got Rare and went to the well house. She opened the door and went in front of the well.

"Well, let's get this over with."

She jumped into the well.

))On the other side…((

Kagome climbed up the side of the well not knowing if she could jump it.

"Well that's a lot easier now."

Kagome was sitting on the ground when Rare started talking.

/Do you think he'll come/

"Why wouldn't he?...Do I smell differently?"

/Ya. You smell better now/

"Aww thanks Rare…Wait…OH MY GOD, HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND YOU!"

/I guess what ever demon blood you have in you can understand my kind. Isn't that great/

Kagome just ignored him and decided to smell with her new nose. Sniff sniff.

"Mmm, what's that smell? It smells like a field of ripe strawberries. Oh it's sooo good!"

/That's Inu Yasha/

Kagome blushed.

'Oh kami. Why does he have to smell so good?'

Just then Inu Yasha came into view and ran up to the other side of the well with the Tetsiga out.

'Oh kami! He was good looking before but now he's god like! And not those old ugly wise gods, but the young _very_ good looking reckless gods.'

/Awww that is sooo cute/

"What is?"

/You think he's god like. snicker>/

"Wha-what?...wait…"

Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! You can read minds!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Rare noticed that Inu Yasha's did too and decided it would be a good time to run. Kagome and Inu Yasha were quickly in pursuit.

))Inu Yasha's POV((

I was sitting on the God tree when I smelt something at the well. It didn't really smell demon but it didn't smell like any of the villagers or Kagome. It was way to sweet and good to be a human. Kagome has the best human scent and this one beats hers, but it has no demon in it. Sniff sniff.

'It smells like a rose garden with every colour rose known and not known on a sunny, cloudless day.'

When I got in view of the well I saw a woman. I took out my sword and ran to the well and stood on the other side of her. She was beautiful. Long dark blue hair that looked almost like black tied loosely, ice blue eyes, dark purple lips and a perfectly shaped body. She looked like a goddess. She had wolf ears on the top of her head that were a light grey tipped with light pink, 3 red strips on her cheeks (one left, two right), dark green claws tipped with bright yellow and a long tail that was a whole bunch of soft colours. I was about to loose the battle against blushing when the hanyou turned to Rare.

"What is?"

'She has a heavenly voice. Wait. Is she talking to Rare?'

I gave her a weird look but she didn't notice because she was to busy listening to Rare.

"Wha-what?...wait…"

Then her eyes went wide and turned white.

"Oh my god! You can read minds!"

I turned to Rare and narrowed my eyes.

'That fur ball better not have told her what I was thinking!'

I noticed that Rare turned and started to run so me and the female hanyou chased after him. I totally forgot I didn't know who she was and I didn't notice she was wearing Kagome's clothes, stupid me. We chased Rare all the way to Kaede's hut where he went and hid behind Sango. The female hanyou went and sat down near Sango but not to near to be suspicious. I was going to ask her what she was doing when Miroku sprang into action and grabbed her hands.

"Will you-"

"No." She quickly cut him off.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say." Miroku pouted.

"You were going to ask me if I would bear your children and the answer is still no and forever will be."

Everyone just stared at her surprised when Keade walked in.

"Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kaede will you please all take a seat so I only have to go through this once."

We didn't know what was going on but we wanted to know so we all sat down.

"Ok. No interruption and that mostly is directed to you Inu Yasha. But any way I guess I should start with who I am and how I got like this. Sigh it's me, Kagome."

She went on and told us the whole story and at the end Kaede was the first to talk.

"How is it possible? When miko blood is mixed with demon blood it either destroys the demon blood or the demon blood destroys the miko blood. How can you have both?"

I don't know, I only know what I told you. I don't know how else to make you guys believe it is me. I know! Inu Yasha sit."

On que I pummeled to the ground.

"Ay. That's Kagome, only she can activate the necklace."

'Wench' was the only thing going through my mind at the time.

For the next two days I would get Kagome up early in the morning and train her how to use her new abilities. After lunch Kaede would take her to do some kind of training. I never stuck around to watch. At the end of the second day she was done all of Kaede's training and we decided we should go to Kagome's to find out what her mom knew. So we packed up, only after threatening Rare about reading our minds, and we left.


	6. Memory

Here I'm putting up two chapters to try and make up for not updating but my floppy with everything on it died and I have to pay $25 to fix it so I don't know when I'll get more up.

Chapter 6 Memory's

"Talking" 'thinking' (notes or other)

Kagome/Inu Yasha

Kagome and Inu Yasha jumped out of the well and walked to the house. Kagome put Rare down and he went to go find Sota to play. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha.

"Give me your hand."

Inu Yasha hesitated at first but eventually held out his hand. Kagome put her hands around his hand and closed her eyes so she could concentrate better. They both started to glow light blue with red swirls. When the glow resided both their demon ears were gone, as were their fangs. But their nails only shortened and Kagome's tail and markings disappeared.

'It must be something Kaede taught her' Inu Yasha thought shrugging off Kagome's new ability.

"Well we should go in." Without waiting for Inu Yasha Kagome opened the door and walked in with Inu Yasha following.

"Oh, dear where did your ears and tail go?"

"No where. I just changed them to look human so we fit in better. Now why don't you start with what you want to tell me."

/Sigh/ "Ok. Have a seat."

Kagome and Inu Yasha sat on the opposite side of the kitchen table from Ray.

"Well it all happened a little more then a year before you were born."

/Flashback/

"Ray! Go into the well house and put some fresh seals on!"

"Ok dad!"

Ray ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her dad gave her some seals. Ray took her time walking outside. It was a beautiful summer day, sunny with only a little wind.

'Being grounded on such a nice day sucks!'

Ray stopped in front of the well house and slide the doors open. She left the doors open to allow light to shine in since there was no windows. She walked to the middle of the room where the sealed well was.

'Why is it open? Now I'm going to have to shut it and seal it more.' /Sigh/

Ray's face portrayed confusion and annoyance. She knelt down to close to well when her hand touched a warm liquid.

'What is that? Oh my god! It's blood!'

Ray got up and followed the trail of blood to the back where boxes of scrolls and seals were packed. She followed the blood all the way to the back behind some of the boxes to find a man with strange markings on his face and a tail, bleeding. Ray knew that she wasn't strong enough to carry him to the spare room so she would have to wake him up. She didn't want to wake him up because he was strange looking and didn't exactly look normal and safe, she was a little scared. But she walked up to him and crouched down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder where he wasn't hurt intending to shake him awake. As soon as she put hand on his shoulder his eyes snapped open and he started to growl at Ray. At first Ray was scared of him, he did look very dangerous. But she realized that that was all he could do with all of his wounds. Ray walked cautiously up to him and knelt down beside him. She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder, put her hands around his waist, and helped him stand. He looked and her confused but couldn't do anything so he just let her lead him into the house, up the stairs (those were painful) and into a room. He looked at everything fascinated. There was a bed that was on legs, a mirror on top of a square thing and something that was see-through covering the window. The human lead him to the weird bed and put him on it. It so soft and warm that he fell asleep almost as soon as he touched it.

'I guess I didn't know I was so tired.' Was his last thought before drifting off again.

Ray quickly left and got out a giant first aid kit, a cloth and a bowl with warm water. That took her a good half an hour at least. When she went back into the room she didn't want to wake him so she put the first aid kit to the side and dipped the cloth into the water and started to gently wash his face. Four stripes on his cheeks and a full or new moon with a star attached to the bottom right on his forehead didn't wash off so she assumed they were tattoos. When she was done washing his face she washed his hand and then his feet and then bandaged them all. There was nothing else that didn't have clothes so she blushed crimson but started to take off his shirt anyway, it had to be done after all. But once she had it off she noticed his eyes where open and his was watching her. His purple eyes following her every move.

"Wait, weren't your eyes red before?"

She realized that she said that out loud and hoped he wasn't offended. She started blushing even more.

"Sorry." She barley made out.

"My eye colour changes with my mood." He had a deep but pleasant sounding voice.

"Weird! Oh! Sorry! …what does purple mean?"

"Confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"Because I don't know where I am and I don't know why you are helping me."

"Well I wasn't going to leave you there. As for where you are you're in Tokyo. …You're a demon aren't you? I noticed that you have claws and fangs and weird markings on your face and you growled at me before."

"…yes. Haven't you seen a demon before?"

"No. No one has for a long time. It was said that all demons died around 300 years ago at the end of the feudal era. Do you think maybe some how you traveled to the future? I wonder how?"

Ray looked back at the demon and noticed that she forgot to clean and bandage his chest so she leaned forward and started to do just that. The demon watched her in fascination as she did all of this. When she was done she stood up, walked to the door and turned to face him.

"I'll leave this stuff here so you can umm dress any wounds …below your waist."

Ray rushed out blushing even more then before and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face to try and get rid of it.

'I don't even know his/her name' they both thought.

Ray went down stairs to make the demon some food and to give him more time to dress his wounds. When she went back up to the spare bedroom an hour later she had a tray full of food, she didn't know if he would be dressed yet so she knocked.

"Come in."

Ray balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door with the other. He was still on the bed, probably couldn't get up without help, but his legs were bandaged and his pants were on. She walked over to the bed out put the tray in front of him.

"I made you some food. What's your name?"

"Lion. What's yours?"

"Ray."

Lion took a hesitant bite of the food and his face light up and his eyes turned blue. He quickly ate all the food in record time.

"What emotions do the colours of your eyes mean?"

"Hum. Oh. Blue is calm or happy, green is anger, red is if I am prepared to fight or am furious, brown is sad, purple is confused, white is shock and black is afraid or nervous."

"Oh…Do you want to take a bath?"

"Bath?" His eyes turned purple.

/Giggle/ "Wash."

"Oh, ok." His eyes went back to blue.

"Stay here I'll be right back."

Ray left. About half an hour later she came back to help him up and brought him into the bathroom where she had already filled the tub.

"There's a towel right there that you can use when you are done. Just use it to cover your self until I bring you your clothes. I'll come check on you in an hour. Ok?"

Lion nodded his head and Ray stood outside the door waiting. He apparently got the message on what she was doing because he through his clothes at the door and then slipped into the warm water. Ray stuck her hand in and grabbed his clothes then shut the door and went to go wash them. An hour later Lion had the towel covering himself and Ray put his now clean and mended clothes beside him and stood out side the bathroom door to wait for him to finish. When he told her he was done she opened the door and helped him to the spare room. Now that he wasn't bleeding and/or dieing Ray took another look at him and noticed he had a really nice body and a handsome face. He had dark green hair that it was almost black, two stripes of crimson on each cheek and a dark purple tail. Ray put him back onto the bed and hopped that he didn't see her blush or stare at him. Lion stayed hidden in the guest room for a month. She didn't know that he snuck out quite often because he was always back before her. He had healed quite awhile ago but he couldn't bring himself to leave Ray. After awhile Lion confessed his love for Ray and Ray told him she loved him too. On that night Kagome was conceived (but we won't go into that). After a few days Lion smelt that Ray was pregnant and put a spell on her so that all of her child's demon blood would be sealed.

"That's all I can do for you right now Ray. But I have to go home. My family is probably worried. I promise the first chance that I can come back I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful and come back to me."

/End flashback/

"And that is all I know. I wish I had more to tell you and help you."

"That's ok mom. Thanks for telling me."

Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Night mom."

"Night sweety."

Kagome lead Inu Yasha to the spare bed room where he would stay.

"Night Inu Yasha."

"Feh."

Kagome shut the door and made her way to her own room and went to bed with Rare.


	7. Shopping

Chapter 7 Shopping

Normal POV

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Notes or other)

Normal POV

Inu Yasha was in the bathroom putting on dark blue baggy jeans and an orange t-shirt with some kind if logo on the front.

'Why do I have to ware these things? Grrr the only reason I'm doing this is because she promised to get me lots of ramen.'

Kagome was in her room changing as well because she could very well go out on a Sunday wearing her school uniform. She changed into tight black jeans that flared a little at the bottom and a baby blue tang-top that was form fitting.

'Shopping! I haven't gone in soo long. I hope we don't run into anyone that I know while we're there. I still have to come up with why I look different let alone why Inu Yasha is with me, who he is and how I know him.'

Kagome was surprisingly the first done getting ready, which is weird because she is usually last. She had already even combed her hair and put it up in a loose pony. Inu Yasha came out a little after her mumbling something about evil and death. Kagome took this opportunity of his distraction and snuck behind him, grabbed his hair and put it in a low loose pony. Inu Yasha stopped mumbling to look at Kagome surprised and confused. Kagome saw this look.

"Not many guys in my time have long hair, but if they do it is usually in a pony." Kagome explained. Inu Yasha just nodded with the same look still on his face. Kagome looked over Inu Yasha to make sure that he wasn't missing anything that would make him suspicious.

'Hair, check. Demon features, check. Pants, check. Shirt that shows off his very nice muscular chest, check. Hummm. Wait, what? No! Bad Kagome! Stop that and get on with the checks. Ok, socks, che..not check.'

"Inu Yasha, where are your socks?"

Inu Yasha looked down and shifted nervously. Kagome sighed and went into the bathroom to find pieces of shredded sock everywhere.

'Just get him more socks, 'cause I really don't want to know.'

She mentally ordered herself. Kagome went and found Inu Yasha a pair of dark blue socks and went back to where he was still standing in the hall.

"Si…umm take a seat."

Inu Yasha gave her a confused look but since she didn't sit him he decided that he would, so he sat down on the floor cross legged. Kagome knelt in front of him, grabbed his left foot and slipped a sock on. Inu Yasha was surprised and confused at what she was doing but allowed her to do the same to the other foot. Was Inu Yasha got over his confusion he noticed what was on his feet. Inu Yasha started mumbling stuff about evil again but this time Kagome caught more of it.

"Oh the injustice of it all! They're only socks!"

Kagome huffed down the stairs. Inu Yasha was still sitting on the floor shocked, he slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen where Kagome was. When he walked into the kitchen she had a plate of cookies on the table and was filling a cup with milk.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and put her cup and the milk on the table. "What does injustice mean?"

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds then burst out laughing. Inu Yasha was confused as to way she was laughing but had a felling she was laughing at him. He didn't care though because he would rather that then her being mad at him. When Kagome had finally stopped laughing she went to the cupboard, grabbed a cup and filled it with milk. Inu Yasha (surprisingly) got the message and sat at the table across from her. They had finished their snack and Kagome was telling Inu Yasha what he will all see in the mall and making him promise not to attack or touch anything. She had just finished when her mom walked into the kitchen and told them that she would drop them off at the mall now. When they got to the mall Inu Yasha was in awe, he desperately wanted to touch everything but remembered what he promised and what would happen if he broke it.

/Flashback/

"Do you promise not to touch anything without permission?" Inu Yasha nodded yes. "Good. And if you keep this promise then I'll get you a whole bunch of ramen. But if you break this promise then when we get out of the mall I will 's' you 20 times."

/End Flashback/

Inu Yasha shuddered at the thought of that many sits. They had gone into quite a few shops and had a few bags of clothes and other. Kagome had even left Inu Yasha on a bench when she went and bought underwear. They had even decided that they would buy stuff for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ray, Souta, Rare and Kilala. As it turns out when Lion was there for his month he snuck out and got quite the fortune which Ray decided only now to tell Kagome about.

"Kagome!"

Kagome whirled around to look where the voice came from. Running towards her were her three friends from her time, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. Kagome mentally groaned but smiled when they came over.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh wow Kagome, what did you do to your hair?"

"Cool nails, did you do them yourself?"

"Do you have contacts in? You look good with blue eyes...oh wow did they just turn black?"

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri asked in that order.

"Well, my mom wanted to cheer me up after being sick so she bought some dye and dyed my hair and it hasn't been cut in awhile so it's only natural that it is longer. Ya I did my nails, I got my hair dyed so I thought why not. And yes, I am wearing contacts, my mom got them ordered in from some far away place for me to try out, they're called mood contacts."

"So cool!" They all said together and Kagome's eyes went back to blue.

At this point Inu Yasha was getting a little afraid of the _very_ talkative girls. He didn't know when one stopped talking and the other started. Kagome had noticed that Inu Yasha was getting uncomfortable.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. My mom will be here soon and we promised that we would get Souta a new game."

"We?" They all said at once again.

"Uh ya. Me and Inu Yasha, he's uh visiting, my family with his family."

Kagome moved to the side so that they could see Inu Yasha and gave him a smile that said I'm sorry.

"Wow! So which one is this?"

"Ya, is he the hot headed guy?"

"Or is the possessive one that said he loved you?"

"No wonder you picked him over Hojo, he's really good lookin!"

"OK! Stop, we really have to get going. But I'll be at school tomorrow so I'll see you then. Bye!"

She didn't wait to say anything else she just grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and quickly walked away.

"Bye!" They all yelled, yet again, together.

When the were far away form the girls Inu Yasha relaxed but not totally, Kagome still had his hand.

"They were scaring…Kagome, who's Hojo."

"Ya, they can be a little over whelming at first. Hojo is a guy that goes to my school and has a crush on my and always asks my on a date."

"Date?"

"Ya, remember I was talking to Miroku about this a little while ago."

"Oh ya. Do you like him? In that way I mean?" Inu Yasha was getting nervous and jealous but he had to know.

"No. He is a really nice friend but he is really naïve. And he always gives me healthy stuff."

"Have you ever gone a date with him?"

"Ya. He is just so..I don't know, I just feel bad if I said no without a good reason."

Inu Yasha was going to ask more but they were at the entrance to EB Games and his mouth just gapped at it.

'That is a lot of games.'

Kagome giggled at his reaction and shut his mouth.

"Go find some games that you think Souta will like I have to go but a few more things, I'll be right back. When I get back we'll pay for the games and get something to eat while we wait for my mom, ok?"

Inu Yasha just nodded and went into the shop and started looking at games. After awhile Kagome came back with two more bags then what she had left with. Inu Yasha had found 2 stacks of games. Kagome looked through the games and ended up have to buy Souta two more game systems so he could play all of them. Inu Yasha was liking this trip to the mall very much, well apart from the three girls. When everything was paid for they went to the food court and got some food. While Inu Yasha was eating Kagome left and came back a few minutes later with 5 boxes of ramen. Everything was fine until.

"Kagome!" A boy with short light brown hair yelled happily.

Kagome put on a fake smile.

"Hojo! It's good to see you, it's been so long."

"Here. Mandarin oranges, good for your health!" Hojo gave an orange to Kagome and Inu Yasha. "Kagome? Would you like to go to the park on Wednesday?"

Kagome looked to Inu Yasha for help.

"No, she can't. You see her parents and mine are friends and they expect us to do stuff together this week and become friends." Inu Yasha said for Kagome.

"Oh. Well I guess we'll have to go some other time." Hojo looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. Bye Kagome, bye Kagome's friend." Hojo jogged off.

Kagome was about to thank Inu Yasha when her mom found them and told them it's time to go. They all picked up some bags and walked to the car.

'I'll have to thank him later.' She promised herself. 'I don't want to in front of mom, she would probably scold us and tell me to go find Hojo and say I can go.'

When they got to the shrine Kagome gave Ray they stuff they bought for her and said good night, then Inu Yasha and Kagome went to Souta's room. They gave him his stuff, much to his delight, and said good night, although he probably didn't hear it because he was already busy looking through his new games. Kagome walked with Inu Yasha until they got to the guest room, Inu Yasha opened the door and walked in a little before turning around to see what Kagome wanted.

"Thank you. With Hojo I mean."

Kagome walked up to him and stood on her the tip of her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Inu Yasha."

"Night." Inu Yasha mumbled still shocked.

Kagome walked to her room with the rest of the bags and put them on her floor. She set her alarm clock since she promised her friends she would go to school and got ready for bed. When she got comfy and was about to fall asleep rare jumped up and cuddled. Kagome fell asleep with a smile for more then one reason. Inu Yasha on the other hand had a lot of trouble falling asleep thanks to her.


	8. Education

0-0-0 Last Chapter 0-0-0

Kagome walked to her room with the rest of the bags and put them on her floor. She set her alarm clock since she promised her friends she would go to school and got ready for bed. When she got comfy and was about to fall asleep rare jumped up and cuddled. Kagome fell asleep with a smile for more then one reason. Inu Yasha on the other hand had a lot of trouble falling asleep thanks to her.

Chapter 8 Education

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Notes or random other) Youkai means Demon

Normal POV

Kagome woke to her annoying alarm clock and knew that Inu Yasha was probably awake now to but didn't really care. She grabbed her shower stuff and her school uniform and went into the hall where lo and behold there was Inu Yasha. Ignoring him still she went into the bathroom, locked the door and showered. Outside in the hall Inu Yasha was just blinking totally and utterly confused…but then again Kagome never was a morning person.

-A little while later-

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom ready for her day at school (well, physically anyway) to see Inu Yasha sulking…in a male school uniform.

"Why-"

"Oh, Honey! Inu Yasha's going to go to school with you today because I won't be home at all. I've already called the school and told them you will be bringing an exchange student. Breakfast is on the table."

Ray smiled sweetly at Kagome, kissed her on the forehead, said good bye, and left with Souta.

"Well then I guess we should eat and get going to, the rules that you had at the mall are the same at school, kay?"

Inu Yasha just nodded and followed her to the kitchen where they ate the breakfast left for them. By the time they finished they had to jog all the way to school, though that didn't faze them at all since they travel across Japan every other day. By the time they got to school the first bell had just rang so they hurried to Kagome's first class ignoring all the looks they were getting, well mostly Inu Yasha. The morning had gone by surprisingly well, Inu Yasha completely clueless on most of what was being told and stayed quiet. Now all they needed to get thorough was lunch, the dreaded math, and god forbid he stay quite in this one without threats, history. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, let's have lunch before we do that.

"Here Inu Yasha, my mom made this for you."

Kagome passed Inu Yasha and took out her own not bothering to wait for him to eat knowing that it would probably be all gone by the time she even got hers open. Thankfully Eri, Yuki, and Ayume promised to not try and get her and Hojo together since her 'boyfriend' was there and that he existed so they were at a table with Hojo and Eri and Ayume were trying to now set Yuki and Hojo up.

So lunch went pretty good, math went pretty good to. Inu Yasha's eye twitched quite a bit but hey, how can they expect people to use this stuff in real life! But now it was history, and what are they learning in history today? Feudal Era. Oh yes, the one thing that Inu Yasha knows very well but isn't aloud to correct what the teacher got wrong since he is supposed to only know what the _book_ tells him!

"…and for the last part today I will tell you a myth of the east. It was said that there was a wolf youkai tribe, this tribe was the strongest of all wolf youkai and yet they stayed in hiding. The symbol was a full moon with a star connected to the bottom right. This symbol was usually worn by the leader but if there was something of great importance then it usually bared the sign as well. The tribe was hidden deep in the eastern lands and only a few of the creatures that lived in the east knew where to find them. Well that's all the time we have to day and don't forget to read pages 9 thru 12."

The bell rang but Kagome and Inu Yasha ignored it and waited until everyone left the room.

"Do you think that could be my dad's tribe?"

"Well no tribe could have the same sign as another so it must."

"Wow."

"Ya."

They both got up and started their walk home both lost in their own thoughts. They were brought out of their thoughts when they realized that they had already reached the shrine. They wordlessly packed and when they were done Kagome wrote and left a letter for her mom then they both went to the well and jumped in.

* * *

Well here it is. I'm hoping to update again really soon and when I do you'll all get at least 3 chapters more. That's all I really have to say except if you like Inu/YYH crossovers I just put one up, ta! 


	9. Gifts

oOo Last Time oOo

They both got up and started their walk home both lost in their own thoughts. They were brought out of their thoughts when they realized that they had already reached the shrine. They wordlessly packed and when they were done Kagome wrote and left a letter for her mom then they both went to the well and jumped in.

Chapter 9 Gifts

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Notes or random other)

oOo Normal POV oOo

When they got to the other side of the well and got out they saw Sango a ways away under a tree sharpening Hiraikotsu with Miroku sneaking up on her. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and Kagome put a hand over her mouth to keep her laughter in. Miroku went for the prize and…SLAP "HENTAI!"

"Ah lady Sango I do so love your sweet caresses as well as the caress I give you first."

Sango turned even redder and vigorously beat him with hiraikotsu until he was just a twitching mass on the ground. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing alerting the others in the clearing that she was there along with Inu Yasha who told her to shut up.

"Kagome-chan! You're back! Did you find anything out?"

"Yup! Come on I'll explain what we know at Kaede's."

Sango and Kagome walked off chatting leaving Inu Yasha to drag the knocked out Miroku. Half way to there Miroku woke up (like an energizer bunny, he just keeps goin no matter how many time you knock him down) so him and Inu Yasha walked in silence behind the girls. At the hut they all gathered around the fire waiting to find out what to do next. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha to see him ignoring everyone so decided she would tell everyone (she seriously doubted he would have told them anyway) so she told them what they found out from her mom and from school.

"Yes, I think I have heard of them too. They like to keep to themselves, the only one who knows how to get there and has actually gotten there is the brown wolf tribe leader."

Kagome sighed which caused Inu Yasha to open an eye and look at her. She crawled over to Inu Yasha and sat before him.

"Inu Yasha I know this will be hard for you but will you please do this for me?"

Inu Yasha opened his other eye and looked at her fully.

"What?"

Kagome bit her lip unknowingly drawing his gaze there.

"Kaede says that the only way to find my tribe is to get Kouga to lead or tell us where it is. Stop let me finish. I know that you and Kouga don't get along but this means a lot to me and I want you to be there with me. So please will you not fight with Kouga and allow him to us."

Inu Yasha looked at her pleading face and sighed.

"I don't want to lose you to him." He said low enough that only Kilala and Kagome could here (Shippo's sleeping).

Kagome hugged him putting her mouth near his ear.

"You wont lose me, I promised to stay beside you didn't I?"

Kagome let go and sat back. Inu Yasha grunted and got up and walked to the entrance.

"Be ready in an hour."

Kagome smiled and started packing along with Sango and Miroku.

An hour later they were all heading towards Kouga's den.

"So how long will it take us Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked from his back taking a break after running for 5 hours already and not used to it.

"We should get there tomorrow around noon, we'll make camp up ahead."

Half an hour later they had their camp ready and were cooking supper.

"Hey you guy's want your gifts now?"

Sango and Shippo immediately perked up.

"Gifts!"

Kagome giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kagome grabbed the duffle bag she had forced Inu Yasha to carry. She gave them all clothes from her time that wouldn't be to different like long skirts, muscle shirts, ect.. Then gave them all individual gifts. Shippo got candy and a kit of a whole bunch of stuff like paper, colouring utensils, yadda, yadda. Sango got a hygiene kit with Shampoo, body wash, ect., and a Cosmopolitan (female magazine). Miroku got Maximum (male magazine) and some paper for oufa's (I hope that's spelt right).

Kagome waited until everyone was asleep before going to Inu Yasha to give him his gift with a small blush on her checks. She handed him a box and not being able to stand there went back to her sleeping bag. Inu Yasha opened the box and saw a gold locket with a thin gold chain. He picked it up and turned it over where there was engraving. It read: To Inu Yasha, you one of a kind miracle. From Kagome, hope you continue to make miracles for me, like just being there as you always are. He smiled a small but very happy smile and opened the locket. Inside the locket had a picture of them hugging (she had no clue when that was taken but it was cute) and when they were sleeping in her bed together (her mom snuck in and took that one…I swear she was a spy in a former life).


	10. Encounter

oOo Last Chapter oOo

Kagome waited until everyone was asleep before going to Inu Yasha to give him his gift with a small blush on her checks. She handed him a box and not being able to stand there went back to her sleeping bag. Inu Yasha opened the box and saw a gold locket with a thin gold chain. He picked it up and turned it over where there was engraving. It read: To Inu Yasha, you one of a kind miracle. From Kagome, hope you continue to make miracles for me, like just being there as you always are. He smiled a small but very happy smile and opened the locket. Inside the locket had a picture of them hugging (she had no clue when that was taken but it was cute) and when they were sleeping in her bed together (her mom snuck in and took that one…I swear she was a spy in a former life).

Chapter 10 Encounter

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Notes or random other) Youkai means full blooded demon

oOo Normal POVoOo

They all got up to the smell of Kagome cooking and left as soon as they were all done eating. The only oddity was Inu Yasha being even grumpier than usual (coughKougacough). They arrived near Kouga's cave a little after lunch only to find them under attack by lizard youkai.

"Keh. The wolf got himself in trouble again, I say let him get himself out of it himself." 'Maybe he'll even die in the process.'

"No. If he dies then how will I find my father? Please Inu Yasha?"

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with tears threatening to spill.

"F-fine. Just don't cry."

Kagome smiled at him and wiped away the soon to be tears.

"Thanks Inu Yasha."

Kagome turned to the others and saw them all ready on Kilala to make it there faster (they're not there yet just near enough to smell them). Since they wanted to keep Kagome's change a secret (and because they sometimes forget she isn't human) she climbed on to Inu Yasha's back and set off to help Kouga, much to Inu Yasha's annoyance. When they got there Inu Yasha and Kagome went one way to find Kouga and Sango Miroku, Kilala and Shippo went the other way. Inu Yasha was fighting the youkai while Kagome looked for Kouga.

'Darn! There's too much blood to smell him and I don't see him!' (Kag)

"Sister!"

Kagome looked towards the voice confused. She saw the wolf demon that she had saved the first time Kouga had kidnapped her, Ginta.

"Where's Kouga!"

"He's trapped against a cliff!"

He pointed towards a cliff where Kouga was surrounded by a whole bunch of lizards.

'How could I miss that?' Kagome mentally yelled at herself and physically put her face into the palm of her hand.

She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow as her eyes turned red. She aimed so she could to the most damage without hurting Kouga. Her arrow glowed red with blue streaks and she let it go.

-With Kouga-

Kouga had fought hard but was getting tired and was backed against a cliff. If he had more strength left he would have just ran up it. He was thinking about giving up when an arrow flew by killing 3 lizards. Then another came only seconds after the first, this time killing two. Now that they're weren't as many and were distracted Kouga attacked killing the rest. He looked to where the arrows had come from. He saw Kagome backing up from a lizard. Just as it was going to attack Kagome tripped and started falling backwards. Just as the lizard was about to touch her she disappeared and then a second reappeared beside Kouga falling onto her butt.

"Ouch." Kagome mumbled.

"Ka-gome? How did you do that?"

"Huh?" She looked around. "Wow, I did it! Kaede has been trying to teach me to teleport. And I did it!"

Kouga took that explanation and went back to fighting while Kagome shot of her arrows with Inu Yasha near making sure nothing happened to her.

Once the battle was done Kagome ran up to her friends and told them she teleported. Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open and everyone one else had a look of surprise and then were congratulating her. Inu Yasha just stayed back but was very proud of her as well. After they settled down Kagome looked over them to make she they weren't badly hurt, none were. A little after Kouga came over to them.

"So, have you finally come to be my woman?"

Inu Yasha growled at him but he just ignored him.

"No Kouga, I came to ask if you know anything about a wolf clan a full moon and star mark. And if so do you know where they are?"

Kouga frowned and turn serious.

"Why would you want to know let alone look for them?" Kouga spat the word 'them' like it was poison.

"Keh, why do you care?"

Everyone jumped and looked behind them. They were surprised to see that Inu Yasha had recovered from the sit and had sat on a boulder behind everyone.

"Because mutt, I don't see why anyone would willingly go there, to see _them_."

"Well you see Kouga-kun, 'think Kagome think!' one of them had helped my mom when she was pregnant with me after my father left."

Kagome mentally congratulated and pat herself on the back while everyone was looking at her. One thing was going through everyone's mind (except Kouga).

'Damn, she's getting better at lying.'

Kouga on the other hand had a different thought.

'She must want to thank the demon. I will help her, then she will realize that I'm better then that half breed mutt and agree to be my woman and we can finally mate!'

Kouga took Kagome's hands in his ignoring Inu Yasha's growls.

"If it means a lot to you then of course I'll show you the way."

"Feh, I thought you were afraid of them wolf boy."

"I am cautious, not afraid. And besides, I have to protect my woman."

Inu Yasha started growling and cracking his knuckles.

"Thank you Kouga, we will be glad if you lead the way. But you don't need to worry about me, Inu Yasha does a great job of protecting me."

Inu Yasha smirked at the second part then the first part sunk in.

"WHAT! We won't be happy to have him along! He shouldn't come along at all!"

"He's our guide, so unless you want to get left behind, you too Kouga, NO FIGHTING!"

Neither of them were happy but didn't want to get left behind or face Kagome's wrath. On the first day of travel Inu Yasha and Kouga stayed away from each other and to help Kagome stayed with Sango so Kouga and Inu Yasha didn't get chosen between which would make one of them mad.

oOo First Night oOo

They traveled until the sun was low in sky; at that point they made camp. They had all eaten and were getting ready to sleep when Kouga spoke.

"We should all be alert tomorrow and the rest of our traveling, there are probably traps everywhere."

They all nodded in agreement except Inu Yasha, he just jumped onto a near be tree and closed his eyes. Kagome went to a near by stream to get water to put out the fire, it was a warm night and they didn't need one. When she got back to everyone she was slightly surprised to see everyone on that was on the ground (everyone but Inu Yasha) were already in a deep sleep but shrugged it off. Kagome walked over to the fire and poured water over it until it was completely out then went to put the bowl she used over with the rest of their stuff when she just stopped for no reason. She dropped the bowl, shattering it, she didn't seem to notice as her head drooped a bit. She walked away from the camp, in the opposite direction of the stream.


	11. Strength

I wish I could take full credit for this chapter but unfortunitly I can't, my friend wrote most of this chapter 'cause I can't write fight scene's. But I'll let you get back to reading and thanx to all who have and will review.

* * *

oOo Last Chapter oOo

Kagome walked over to the fire and poured water over it until it was completely out then went to put the bowl she used over with the rest of their stuff when she just stopped for no reason. She dropped the bowl, shattering it; she didn't seem to notice as her head drooped a bit. She walked away from the camp, in the opposite direction of the stream.

Chapter 11 Strength

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Note and other)

oOo Kagome's POV oOo

It was a warm night and we wouldn't need the fire to keep warm so I grabbed a bowl Kaede gave us and walked out of the camp. I went to a stream that was near by doing my best to stay in Inu Yasha's view. The stream was beautiful, something you probably wouldn't see in my time, listen to me go on about a river lame ain't it. I dripped the bowl into the water making ripples in it. It was crystal clear and sparkled in the moonlight, the moonlight reflecting of once calm water. I smiled to myself and made my way back to camp. When I arrived everyone was already asleep, I had a strange feeling, I have no other way to put it, but I choose to ignore it. I walked up to the fire and poured the water over top of it until my senses told me it was fully out. I walked away from the remains of the fire to put the bowl away when I felt something pushing at my mind. I stopped to try and fight back but within seconds my mind was breached and I went into a deep sleep.

oOo Inu Yasha's POV oOo

I watched as Kagome took her time filling her bowl with water, probably to douse the fire. When she can back I noticed that everyone else was in a deep sleep, even the youkai. I figured now would be a good time to talk with Kagome. I mean, I have saved her life and she only say's thank you, so why did she kiss me just for getting a human boy to leave her alone? I got ready to jump down when I saw her drop the bowl she was carrying, shattering it at her feet. She didn't even seem to notice, just lowered her head a little. She started walking away so I followed her to make sure she stayed safe. I silently followed for about 20 minutes until we came to a large clearing. I jumped in front of her to see that her eyes are closed and now that I really listen, her breathing and heart rate are like she is sleeping. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome?" I gently started shaking her, "Kagome!"

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and looked beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded yes and I let out the breath I realized I had been holding.

"Where am I?"

"In a clearing about twenty minutes from camp, can you remember how you got here?"

Her face scrunched up in thought. She was really cute like that. Then I realized that I still had my hands on her shoulders and our faces were extremely close. I let my arms drop and turned around so she wouldn't see my blush. Even though I can't hear her, here is what she was thinking, just for the story.

'Why did he turn around? Was he blushing? Why would he blush, he loves Kikyo not me…right?'

And back to me, not her…or not.

"/Giggle/ Do you want to play with us?" Asked a child's voice.

I took out Tetsusaiga and looked around while stepping in front of Kagome.

"It's too bad the girl had to leave your little camp and fallen under the spell like the rest for us to kill after. But it all works out for the better this way." Said an older women's voice.

"Ya! 'Cause she can't control guys!" replied the child.

"You're not suppost to tell them that!"

"But you're going to kill them anyway!"

"WILL YOU STOP YOUR BICKERING!" I yelled at the direction the voices were coming from and turned to Kagome after glaring at air in the same direction. "Run back to the camp and try to wake the others."

Kagome nodded, turned around and ran in the direction that I pointed in (remember she was controlled and can't remember how she got there). WHAM! I turn to see Kagome fall on her butt with a light purpley type wall in front of her.

"Shit! It's a force field!"

Two girls walked into the clearing then, a little girl and a teenage looking one. The little girl was carrying a ball that was glowing and was the same colour as the forced field and the older girl was carrying a staff. We sized each other up and were exchanging insults when Kagome, the baka, went over to the little girl and SAT beside her and started to talk and giggle with her, THE ENIMY!

"Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled at her. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll just stay here and wait until you're done fighting," she said, waving me off. I opened my mouth to yell back at her but didn't have enough time before having to dodge an attack from the older girl.

"Now who's bickering!" the girl said after missing me with her attack. I readied Tetsusaiga infront of me and glared at her.

The girl launched another attack, this time I blocked it with my sword and pushed her back. I was next to attack. I swung the Tetsusaiga at her but she blocked it with her staff. I swiped at her right arm with my claws, and I felt her skin peel back under my claws. She squealed and pushed my sword back before hitting my hand away. She jumped back and looked at her bleeding arm. I ran at her again and swung but she evaded with amazing speed and jumped behind me, now ignoring her bleeding arm. She swung her staff at my back, but I turned around quickly enough to block it. She pushed against Tetsusaiga with her staff, doing what I assumed what trying to force me back. Just then I heard a loud scream coming from where Kagome was sitting beside the other girl. I turned my head and saw Kagome standing and running around in circles shouting, "BEE! BEE! BEE!" This was enough to make me lose my concentration and the other girl took advantage of that.

I jumped backwards when the older girl thrust her staff forward, and did a back flip in the air, landing on a tree branch. The teenage girl jumped up to the branch I was on holding her staff, ready to strike me. I jumped down at her at the same time, watching the as the wind scar formed between us. I swung and yelled, "WIND SCAR!" I felt a surge of power released from Tetsusaiga and a bright white light filled my vision.

I landed on the ground gracefully and saw the girl struggling to get back up. I noticed then that there was a purple force field surrounding her. "Aww, shit," I muttered. _'The force of the blow must have pushed her back. It probably did some damage, but that damn barrier…'_ Suddenly something occurred to me. I smirked and held Tetsusaiga infront of me again and it started glowing red. The teenage girl, who had stood up by now, was looking at the Tetsusaiga with a half amazed, half worried expression on her face. She held her staff out infront of her again as if she was going to use it for her defense, but she was having trouble holding it up with the damage of her wound taking affect. I lifted the Tetsusaiga above my head preparing to slice the barrier and kill the girl it was protecting.

"SIT!" I heard Kagome yell from behind me and I saw the prayer beads around my neck glow. Suddenly some unseen force pulled me down and a sharp pain jolted through my body as I hit the ground with a 'WHAM.'

"Kagome? What the hell!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the dirt that filled my mouth. I sat up and spat the bitter, brown substance out.

oOo Normal POV oOo

"Don't kill them! Remember who I _am_!"

"So! They're trying to kill us!"

Kagome opened her mouth to retort but the little girl beside her pulled on her pant leg.

"Yes?"

"We will leave now you have won but please don't kill my sister." The little girl looked ready to cry.

"Don't worry we wont kill her, by the way what's your name?"

"I'm Kira and my sister is Kila."

Kagome smiled at Kira, took her hand and lead her over to her sister now that the force field was gone but not before glaring at Inu Yasha. She kneled down next to Kila and looked over her wounds. Seeminly coming to a decision she put her hands on Kila's shoulders. They both started glowing red with blue and when it died Kila's wounds were healed.

Both Kila and Kira thanked them and promised that they would help if the ever needed it except on the trails which they needed to do themselves. Kagome and Inu Yasha went back to their camp after Kila and Kira left to wherever.


	12. Swimming

oOo Last Time oOo

Both Kila and Kira thanked them and promised that they would help if the ever needed it except on the trails which they needed to do themselves. Kagome and Inu Yasha went back to their camp after Kila and Kira left to wherever.

Chapter 12 Swimming

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Note and other)

oOo Normal POV oOo

As the first rays of the sun peaked through the trees one of the sleeping figures stirred. Inu Yasha's piercing gold eyes look down to where the noises were coming from and looked into groggy blue eyes.

"You should sleep some more."

He tried to keep the concern out his voice and make it sound like a command but he failed. Kagome slightly smiled at that.

"I'm a hanyou now, I don't need as much sleep."

Inu Yasha watched as Kagome stretched and blushed as her shirt rose and showed a good amount of her stomach. He jumped down from the tree and sat beside her as she made breakfast.

"Where's Koga?"

"He left to scout. Kagome?"

Inu Yasha was fidgeting and looking at the ground. Kagome turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"When you thanked me for getting rid of Homo, why did you kiss me?"

Inu Yasha was blushing furiously and now so was Kagome.

"Umm well…I guess because I was really glad I didn't have to go out with him because I already have someone I really like…is it really that unusual that I would kiss you to thank you?" Kagome found her hands very interesting.

They heard Sango waking up. Kagome got up and grabbed hers and Sango's bath stuff and a bowl of fruit and some granola bars. She walked over to where Inu Yasha was sitting watching her.

"Me and Sango are going to the hot spring, your ramen is done with enough for you and Miroku, and umm thank you for all you've done for me."

Kagome blushed even more, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly got up grabbed the now awake Sango and dragged the confused female towards the hot spring.

"Kagome," Sango whined, "I'm hungry can't we go back?" Sango gave Kagome puppy dog eyes.

"That's why I brought this," she showed her the food, "I figured you might want something other then ramen for a change."

Sango smiled and gratefully took some of the food.

"Maybe we should do this more often, food other then ramen and no pervert."

They both burst out laughing at that. They stripped off their clothes and brought their food into the spring with them. When they finished the food they were just talking when Shippo came bouncing to the edge of the hot spring, undressed, and jumped in with a duck floaty device that went around his waist.

"Hey, there's a lake not to far from here do you two want to gather the guys and try out the swim suits when we get out?"

"Sure Kagome!"

"Okay Kagome-chan."

"Kagome?" Shippo looked at Kagome with innocent eyes.

"Yes." Kagome said slowly.

"Why was Inu Yasha red after you left for the hot spring and was staring in your direction?"

Kagome started blushing.

"Kagome-chan, tell me what happened before I woke up and you dragged me here." Sango said with scary calm.

"Well, when we were in my time he got rid of a guy without threating him or attacking so when I thanked him I kissed him on the cheek. This morning he asked about and I asked him if it was really unusual that I would thank him that way so before I grabbed you I thanked him for everything, kissed him on the cheek, got you and left."

"Ahhh that's so cute Kagome-chan!"

Kagome blushed even harder. They got out, dressed, and walked back to the camp. When they got back to camp Miroku was awake and tied to a tree, Kouga was back and having a glaring contest with Inu Yasha, and they had all finished the ramen.

"Hey guys, me and Sango-chan were thinking that it would be fun to go swimming in the lake with our new swimming stuff, Kouga can borrow one of Miroku's."

"That sounds great, but may I ask are those 'trunks' you gave us the only thing we'll be wearing?"

"Well you guys ya, me and Sango-chan have different bathing suits. Why?"

Kouga looked confused as well while Inu Yasha and Miroku blushed.

"Kagome? Did Miroku, the notorious pervert, just blush?" O.o Sango whispered.

"Very scary." Kagome whispered back. "Well let's get going!" She chirped cheerfully when the shock wore off.

When they arrived at the lake the guys went left and the girls went right to change.

oOo With the girl's oOo

"I'm not sure of this Kagome-chan, especially with Houshi-sama."

"Don't worry Sango-chan, me and Shippo will keep him from doing anything to you and Inu Yasha will keep him from doing anything to me. But I'm gonna head to the lake so hurry up kay?"

Sango nodded so Kagome left. Sango caught up with her and Shippo when they first caught sight of the lake. They didn't see the guys so they sent Shippo to go help them.

oOo With the guy's oOo

Shippo came bouncing into the clearing to see the guys staring at the swimming trunks. Shippo out right laughed at them and when he finally calmed down enough told them how to put them on. Inu Yasha scolded and grumbled about knowing how to put them on just not wanting to, Kouga shrugged it not being to different from what he usually wears anyway, and Miroku looked at him strangely. Kouga and Inu Yasha were the first to get their trunks on. Inu Yasha was going to wait for Miroku but when he saw Kouga heading to the lake followed him deciding it was better for Miroku to be alone rather the girls alone with Kouga. Shippo followed thinking the same thing only Kouga and Inu Yasha.

oOo Back with the girl's oOo

The girls got bored with waiting so they went into the water and swam around. Kagome dived into the water just as Kouga, Inu Yasha, and Shippo arrived. Kouga was looking bored, Inu Yasha was staring at the ground, and Shippo was already making his way into the water. Sango screeched as something grabbed her legs and pulled her under. Inu Yasha's head snapped up and he ran into the water to where Sango was. Kouga just shrugged and sat down while Shippo watched from the safety of a rock. Inu Yasha was looking frantically when he felt hands curl around his ankles and pulled effectively pulling him under. After a few seconds Sango and Kagome's head broke the surface, both gasping for air, followed shortly after by Inu Yasha's head. After a short water fight they started heading back to the shallow part. Inu Yasha was the first to reach the destination and turned around to scowl at them for taking so long when the water was at his knees, just below the hem of his red trunks. Kagome's mouth dropped open while her eyes roamed his body. She would have continued staring if it wasn't for Sango elbowing her, bringing her back to reality. She quickly closed her mouth and lowered her eyes blushing. Sango sighed and dragged her out of the water so Inu Yasha could see her. As soon as she was uncovered by the water Inu Yasha was memorizing every curve. She had a black bathing suit bikini top with neon green straps that tied behind her neck and at her sides and the bottom was the same colouring tied at the sides. He was brought out of his staring by Miroku stumbling into the clearing, frowning, but as soon as he saw Sango his jaw dropped and vise versa.

/Flashback with Miroku (Miroku's POV)/

I watched as the others walked away and finished changing. I felt oddly exposed in only these 'trunks'. I followed maybe a minute behind Inu Yasha and am I ever glad I did. Because on the other side of that bush is a beautiful woman, though not as beautiful as Sango/sigh/. She doesn't resist when I grab her hands and is still smiling at me, always a good sign!

"Beautiful maiden who has blessed me with her presence, will you bare my child?"

She smiled more! YES! Finally a positive answer!

"Thank you for falling into my trap so nicely."

I let go of her hands as quickly as I can but I know it's already too late so I decide to glare at her and wait for her to tell me what she has done, really, people like her are so predictable.

"If you so much as touch the taigia any time today she will die a painful death."

She laughed and disappeared. Well since I can't do anything, and at least this one is only for a day unlike my kazana. The first thing I laid my eyes on after practically falling over that bush is an angel in disguise. Sango.

/End Flashback/

/Flashback With Sango (Sango's POV)/

I told Kagome to go ahead because I know she was getting impatient and by watching her I had a pretty good idea of how to put the 'suit' on. Just to make sure I'm double knotting everything, paranoid, yes, time consuming, yes, smart, definitely. But of course it would figure the wolves would pick now to do something, clearly known by me thanks to the cold but very sharp dagger at my throat. Clenching my fist and glaring at the tree in front of me (poor tree) I waited for my captor to do something.

"You will tell the monk your true feelings for him or you will watch as everyone in your 'pack' is tortured until they beg for death which you will give, willingly or forcefully."

Spinning around to kick my captors butt as soon as I was released I'm even more frustrated to find her gone, pout. Sigh well I know what has to be done. Getting to the lake I saw that Miroku wasn't there, thank god. Me and Kagome played around, that was fun, when Miroku came into the clearing. Damn, I didn't know he looked so good without his dress, ahem, robe.

/End Flashback/


	13. Love

Sorry for the late chapter but school and other stuff has just been hectic. I know thats not much of an excuss because other students still update but I'm still really really sorry and I hope that I will start updating this story quite often until at least chapter 17 or so to try and get this fanfic done and consentrate on my other one.

* * *

oOo Last Time oOo 

Spinning around to kick my captors butt as soon as I was released I'm even more frustrated to find her gone, pout. Sigh well I know what has to be done. Getting to the lake I saw that Miroku wasn't there, thank god. Me and Kagome played around, that was fun, when Miroku came into the clearing. Damn, I didn't know he looked so good without his dress, ahem, robe.

/End Flashback/

Chapter 13 Love

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Note and other)

oOo Normal POV oOo

As soon as Miroku walked into the clearing he and Sango stared at each other. About five minutes of this everyone got bored and went into the water without them. A splash snapped them out of their daze and Sango reminded herself what she had to do. She walked up to Miroku stopping a little in front of him.

"Houshi-sama do you think we could go walk out of demon hearing range and talk?"

"S-sure."

Miroku seemed to more nervous then Sango. He reluctantly followed her. Shippo went to follow them to spy but Kagome stopped him and shook her head. Sango and Miroku stopped beside a large tree when they were far enough away that the demons wouldn't hear them, both fidgeting and looking at the ground before Sango spoke.

"Miroku." Miroku's head snapped up, she never called him Miroku. "You're a perverted letcher that doesn't know when to stop," Miroku flinched, "but, I-I love you."

Miroku's eyes widened and he stared at Sango open mouthed. Sango moved closer but Miroku moved away. Sango looked at him as her heart shattered and tear weld up on her eyes.

"No! It's not like that Sango! When I saw you in the water I desperately wanted to grope you," Sango glared. "and right now I want to hug you and kiss you but the demon told me that if I touch you today you will die!"

Sango looked confused until she realized what most likely happened and why so she smiled at Miroku and nodded. They both left to go back to the lake feeling extremely happy and not needing to say any words. They got back to see everyone already dressed and ready to go.

"Were we rally that long?"

Kagome smiled at her and shrugged titling her head to the fuming Inu Yasha. Sango nodded and giggled while Miroku chuckled.

"We'll just go change then."

Sango and Miroku went in different directions and came back a few minutes later ready to go. On the road again everyone was in their own thoughts making it extremely quite, even when they stopped for the night no one said much.

During the night Inu Yasha woke up to Kagome thrashing in her sleep. He looked down at her and his eyes softened but as soon as he heard her whimper out his name he jumped down beside her, moved Shippo to Sango, and brought her to sleep in the tree with him. Soon she settled down and Inu Yasha fell asleep once again, this time holding Kagome.

/Dream/

Kouga opened his blue eyes to see blackness all around him.

"I could give you the girl." A female voice said out of the blackness.

"Who are you!"

Kouga shielded his eyes when a light filled the blackness. When he could see again he saw a woman standing beside a struggling Kagome chained to an invisible roof.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled struggling in her chains more.

The woman standing beside her scowled.

"Shut up!"

The woman went in front of Kagome and slapped her before turning back to Kouga.

"Inu Yasha." Kagome pitifully whimpered.

Kouga's eyes softened as he looked at Kagome then hardened as he looked at the unknown woman.

"You can't give me Kagome, she is her own person and doesn't belong to you, and I would never take her unless she wanted me too and I know she doesn't."

"NO!" The woman punched an invisible wall before another bright light filled the dream and Kagome and Kouga went into a peacefully sleep without dreams.

/End Dream/

oOo Kagome's POV, Morning oOo

As usual I'm the fist up. Though for some reason today I have more warmth then I usually do, was high off the ground, and had arms wrapped around me….wait…rewind, pause. Off the ground with arms around me? O.o After tensing my morning clogged brain told me to turn around, which I did, only to see Inu Yasha. I sigh in relief and snuggle closer to him when, SNAP o.O . Wait, tree, branch, snap. Tree, branch, s..n..a..p.. O.O . Oh Kami. I slowly turned my head to face Inu Yasha, eyes still wide. I poke him in the side and watch as his eyes slowly open. He looked at me confused but all I could squeak out was "Snap". I swear I'm jinxed or cursed or something because guess what, when I said snap, guess what happened. THE TREE BRANCH SNAPPED sending us plummeting to the ground. Luckily Inu Yasha fully woke up during this and got us safely out of harms way. The tree branch woke everyone up and they all saw me in Inu Yasha's arms. Thank Kami they were just waking up and thought that Inu Yasha saved me since my sleeping bag was where the branch fell and didn't take into account Shippo was with Sango.

Miroku must be making up for lost time because he has groped Sango this morning more then usual. I don't know how he has managed to gain consciousness so quickly every time, it must be a family secret or something. Hmm I wonder why he didn't grope Sango yesterday, I'll have to get Sango to tell me what happened during their talk later. Sighing I walk over to Inu Yasha. This is definitely no something I'm looking forward to.


	14. Sacrifice

oOo Last Time oOo

Miroku must be making up for lost time because he has groped Sango this morning more then usual. I don't know how he has managed to gain consciousness so quickly every time, it must be a family secret or something. Hmm I wonder why he didn't grope Sango yesterday, I'll have to get Sango to tell me what happened during their talk later. Sighing I walk over to Inu Yasha. This is definitely no something I'm looking forward to.

Chapter 14 Sacrifice

"Talking" 'Thinking' (Kagome's thought's in thought's)

oOo Normal POV oOo

"Inu Yasha," Kagome plopped down beside him, "when this is all over I'm going to need to go home."

Inu Yasha was about to yell at her until her saw her sad look.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"It's just…what if he doesn't like me or Souta or he doesn't want to see my mom or…or he's dead. I'm going to be the one who has to tell my mom."

"Fine, you can go. But you better come soon, we still have shards to find."

To say Inu Yasha was surprised when Kagome lunged at him enveloping him in a fierce hug would be an understatement.

"Thank you so much Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha smiled down at her head. Kagome let go of him and stood up.

"I'm going to go bathe, watch Miroku for me."

Inu Yasha just nodded and watched her walk to her backpack then went to sit near Miroku to keep a better watch over him. Kouga came up to Kagome when she was going through her book bag.

"Yes Kouga?"

"After seeing all that has happens to anyone connected to them I have decided that I don't want anything to do with them. And besides, I always thought that if I kept them you would always think of me and eventually feel the same as I do but I have realized that won't happen, but let's keep that between us, its fun to watch how everyone reacts when they think I'll grab and take you away at any moment. But more importantly, I've been setting a bad example for my tribe by relying on them, so, here." Kouga handed her his shards that he had taken out of his legs.

Kagome smiled at his back as he walked away somewhere to train. Kagome fused the shards with the chunk of the jewel she had, she guessed she had a little more then a quarter thanks to Naraku giving pieces to demons they beat and got before his bees. She gathered her stuff and headed to the hot spring catching up to Sango on the way. Once they were both in the hot spring relaxing Kagome decided to ask the question that was bugging her.

"Ne, Sango, what happened yesterday?"

Sango blushed but told Kagome everything knowing she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Congrats Sango! I can't wait until Naraku is defeated so you two can finally be together and you can bear Miroku that son he wants."

Sango smiled at her best friends/sisters enthusiasm.

"Well I'm going to head back, you comin'?"

Kagome shook her head and watched Sango leave.

oOo Kagome's POV oOo

I waited a little 'till I knew Sango was gone before getting ready myself. I'm the only one aside from Shippo, Kilala, and Raja that hasn't been tested and I just have a feeling that it should be just me. To assure this I made sure to walk in the opposite direction as the camp. I decided I was far enough when I came on a nice pond…ok, so I just wanted to enjoy playing with the little fish in the pond but that's not important. I sat down and saw my reflection in the water but I also saw the reflection of a male youkai. I spun around to face him only to fall into the pond (thank kami it wasn't deep) from my too quick movement. And guess what. He laughed. The jerk LAUGHED! It took _a lot _of my not so impressive self control not to growl at him.

"What do you want!"

He stopped laughing (THANK YOU! …hope you didn't miss the sarcasm there) and glared at me, glared!

"What do _I_ want! You're the one trespassing! So now I have to do the dirty work and kill you all! Stupid human!"

Well that's a blow to my humanity…well what's let of it…wait…

"NO! I mean, no, don't kill my friends, please. They're only here because of me and they will leave if you kill me and never come back. Hell, I'll _let _you kill me if you leave them alone."

I stood up bravely and walked up to him. I guess it was a good thing I made sure Sango didn't come. I would really hate for her to be here and see me die. I watched as he brought his hand back and then it flew forward and through my stomach. Ow, I tell ya, I now know how Inu Yasha felt when Sesso did this to him..hehe Sesso. Ahem anyway. I bite my so I wouldn't scream or whimper in front of him, and I refuse to let him see me cry. Bastard, I think he's disappointed I didn't show him weakness. But unknown to him, the longer his arm is in me, the more I see. Confused? Thought so. You see when he umm impaled me on his arm my miko and demon energy (or somin' of the sort) reacted and I am seeing memory's that involve blood relations to me, aka, my father, they're quite interesting. It would appear (literally) that he sold him (my father) to some lord as a slave. And I'm seeing it all. GAH! Him taking his arm out hurts just about as him putting it in.

"Rye! What happened? Are you ok? Are they also here to try and take my brothers land?"

Oh great, a female now too. Wait, 'my brothers land'? According to 'Rye's' memory my dad was the leader, lord, what ever. Oh goodie! My aunt!

"I'm fine Mina. Yes, her and her friends were going to try and take the land. I asked her to leave but she attacked me so I had to defend myself."

Ha! Funny! …not. Oooo I get it now. Sell my dad, charm my aunt, mate my aunt, rule the land (gosh, I almost thought 'rule the world' for a sec -.-'). Haha…oh, did I do that out loud? Apparently since they're both looking at me like I'm insane. Well before I answer I think I'll heal myself and get off the ground. I put my hand on my new hole watching my hand glow red with blue streaks healing my wound. I stand up giving Rye my 'glare of death' (that I have borrowed and modified from Sesshomaru…Hey he comes in handy after all!)

"Oh yes, you are just a great Samaritan. You sell your lord as a slave THEN you attempt to kill hi daughter."

I cross my arms across my chest and look smugly at him.

"Lion's daughter has never been seen and how _dare _**you **accuse Rye of selling my brother!"

I look at my aunt and my eyes soften.

"I'm not lying Mina. My powers, miko and…other, reacted strangely when Rye attacked me, which by the way I allowed him to as long as he left my friends alone, and I saw his memory of it happening."

I could see in her eyes that she knew I wasn't lying.

"And why should she believe you! Miko's hate youkai!"

"Well dear idiot Rye, you didn't let me answer the other, though unasked, question. No one has seen Lion's daughter because he knew a hanyou would have a hard time here left her in the future with his mate and being part miko can easily give of a human impression."

I let my human appearance go and weakly smiled. Both their mouths dropped open. Quite a funny sight. But while Rye's distracted I say a small spell Kaede taught me. I watch in fascination as glowing ropes of my powers formed in front of me and flew at Rye, effectively tying him up (I have now come to really love that spell). I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and offer my other hand to Mina. She hesitantly took and I teleported the three of us to my camp. Everyone but Kouga was there, probably still out training somewhere.

"Everyone, this is Rye," I kick him and watch him fall over, snickering, "and this is my auntie Mina. Mina this is Inu Yasha, a dog hanyou, Sango, a demon slayer, Kilala, her fire neko companion, Shippo, an orphaned kitsune kit, and Miroku, a lecherous, perverted monk."

"You wound me Lady Kagome." Miroku grabbed the fabric where his heart is and faked pain.

"Suuuure, anyway, where's Kouga?"

"He's around here somewhere but you should make yourself human looking again before he comes back Kagome-chan."

I shrug and put up my human allusion.

oOo Normal POV oOo

For the next hour and half Kagome told Mina about her life, how she goes back and forth between the future and then, and how her sealing spell came off.

"But you are not a hanyou and yet not full youkai, how is that possible? And wouldn't your miko blood purify your youkai blood?"

"The stuff Naraku put in me was to bring youkai out so I am ¾ demon. And normally my miko blood would purify my demon blood but the stuff Naraku put me made kinda like a wall blocking the two from touching."

"Wow."

"Kouga's comin'." Inu Yasha spat his name out but didn't dare calling him dirty wolf or anything since Kagome was a wolf too.

About a minute later Kouga came into the clearing.

"Hey dog breath! Why are you letting one of _them _sit by my woman!"

"Keh, she can sit by whoever she likes and me or you can't do anything to stop her."

"You're just a weak pathetic dog." Kouga turned around and sat at the edge of the clearing, glaring at Mina.

Kagome whispered to Mina and Mina went to sit beside Sango while Kagome walked up to the tree Inu Yasha was in.

"Inu Yasha, please come down here."

"Why?" Inu Yasha looked down at her suspiciously.

"If you don't I'll just ask Miroku."

Inu Yasha jumped down and stood in front of Kagome. Everyone was watching to see what she was going to do. Kagome put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down so he was sitting on the ground with his legs in front of him. She turned and plopped down on his legs and leaned against his chest glaring at Kouga, even going so far as to stick out her tongue. Inu Yasha's face was slightly red and everyone watched with shock and amusement. Kagome fell asleep on him so he was forced to sleep on the ground, glad that everyone else was asleep too.


	15. Tribe

oOo Last Time oOo

Inu Yasha jumped down and stood in front of Kagome. Everyone was watching to see what she was going to do. Kagome put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down so he was sitting on the ground with his legs in front of him. She turned and plopped down on his legs and leaned against his chest glaring at Kouga, even going so far as to stick out her tongue. Inu Yasha's face was slightly red and everyone watched with shock and amusement. Kagome fell asleep on him so he was forced to sleep on the ground, glad that everyone else was asleep too.

Chapter 15 Tribe

"talking" 'thinking' (notes or other)

oOo Normal POV oOo

"Here we are!"

"There's nothing here! Stupid wolves." Inu Yasha mumbled the last part. Unfortunately for him, the only ones who didn't hear were Sango and Miroku. So five glares were now directed at him (Kagome, Mina, and Kouga because they wolves. Kilala and Shippo because Kagome's one. And Rye couldn't face Inu Yasha because he was still tied and facing the other way so he couldn't glare at him.). Mina chanted under her breath while glaring at Inu Yasha. Kagome (who was beside her) was the only one who could hear the chanting, everyone else just thought she was grumbling about Inu Yasha. When she was done chanting a giant village appeared.

'Wow.' Went through everyone but Mina and Rye's mind.

Everyone walked towards the village, Mina in the lead and Rye on Kilala's back. Everyone in the village stopped what they were doing to watch the odd group. Mina told Kagome to continue forward and dealt with the youkai so they wouldn't stare anymore. When the group reached the castle the guards by the door moved in front of them but took a step back when Mina stepped forward.

"Lady Mina!"

"I'm taking them to my brother, move aside."

"Y-yes Lady Mina."

The guards opened the doors but continued to watch the strangers wearily. The group stopped in front that had the tribes sign on the door. Mina knocked and after a little waiting a male youkai around (probably a little older) opened the door.

"Hello Wes, is my brother busy?"

"No Lady Mina, will they all be coming in with you?"

"No," everyone looked at her, "just me, Kagome, the human girl and the fire cat with Rye."

"I'll go inform him, one minute please."

He left and about a minute later appeared again to see a knocked out monk, fuming demon slayer, sweat dropping Kagome, an amused Mina, and a grouchy inu hanyou and brown wolf.

"You four may come in now Lady Mina."

Mina nodded and motioned Kagome and Kilala to follow. She led them into a giant room that had pillows outlining a path leading to a gathering of silver and gold pillows where a rainbow wolf demon sat watching them. For a demon he was still fairly young and Kagome wondered why he would be the lord and not Mina being the lady in charge of everything. He had dark blue ears, yellow eyes (since he isn't who is supposed to have the throne he eyes don't change color), red marks, and a dark green tail. When they finally reached him Kilala bowed, letting Rye fall head first onto the floor. The wolf on the pillows was a little surprised when Kagome didn't bow but she had already guess that he was her uncle and was not going to bow to her uncle.

"Brother, we have found information on Lion! It seems that Rye here has betrayed us and sold Lion off as a slave."

"How did you find this out!" Mina's brother stood looking at her with a mixture of emotions.

"Kagome." Mina gestured in Kagome's direction.

"You believe this outsider? Even if she is telling the truth why wouldn't Lion just say who he is and come back?"

"Because…ummm…Lord, Rye put a spell in him that made him forget everything but his name as well and hides his marks."

"Maybe if we let Rye speak? He can tell us who he sold Lion to. Kagome."

Kagome nodded and waved a hand in Rye's direction and his mouth and hand bindings came off. He lifted his upper body off the ground and glared hatefully at Kagome.

"I will never tell you who I sold him to!"

To prove his point he spit in Kagome's direction. Kagome glared at him and bonded his hands again. She walked over to where he was and flipped him into his back. She put two fingers that were glowing with her powers on his forehead. After about a minute she stood back up.

"How you're still alive after meeting him, I don't know. But good for me, I've met him many times and Inu Yasha is his half brother."

"Bitch, I should have killed Mina and the brat a long time ago!"

Kagome glared at him with a glare that would make even Sesshomaru hesitate. She knelt beside him and put her hands on his chest.

"Never. _Ever._ threaten them."

She pumped her miko powers into him, making sure to purify him from the inside out. His screams could be heard throughout the castle making everyone shiver.

"You're- you're a-a miko!"

"It's ok Kale, she won't hurt us!"

"But-but she-she's a miko! Mi-miko's _hate_ youkai!"

"What, I hate youkai?" Kagome's eyes went wide. "Oh Kami! I hate myself!" She fell to her knees with her hands fisted in her hair. Mina was just about to tell her to stop when an orange blur collided with her stomach.

"It's ok Kagome, you're a better miko then the rest. And you're only ¼ miko."

"Thanks Shippo, but I was just playin'. See, look at my eyes, blue."

Shippo nodded and Kagome stood up holding him in her arms.

"Rye sold Lion to the Lord of the west. My friends and I will go get him. All we need is money or something to buy Lion back."

Mina and Shippo looked at Kale (Kagome already was).

"Ok, Mina, bring her to the treasure room. Kagome, please bring my brother back.

"I'll try, but he might want to see his mate first, but I'll come back and tell you if he does."

"You know where his mate is?"

"Of course I know where my mom is."

With that she left a shocked Kale and followed Mina down various hallways. They came to an old door that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time but when Mina opened it Kagome and Shippo were dazzled. Inside were gold, jewels, crystals, everything shiny and worth a lot. Kagome and Shippo went in and looked through it, picking things they thought Sesshomaru would like or things they liked. Kagome also put some she thought Rin, Sango, and Ray (her mom) would like into the bag that never fills that Mina gave her. When she and Shippo were done they walked back to the entrance where Mina was waiting.

"Come, you and your friends except for the wolf as he is a lord will be sharing a room for the night and you can leave in the morning."

Kagome nodded and followed Mina to the guest room everyone was in. Mina turned to face Kagome and hugged her then pat Shippo on the head and left.

"That was…odd."

"Yup…Kagome, can I call you mom?"

Kagome looked at Shippo shocked and Shippo took that as a no. Seeing that Shippo was close to crying Kagome shook of her shock and smiled lovingly at him.

"Oh course Shippo, and if you want and the well lets you, you can come with me when I go back to my time too."

"Really!"

His eyes shined with happiness and hope. Kagome nodded and smiled at him reassuredly and he hugged her with all his might.

"Come on, we have to break the news to everyone."

She turned to the door and opened it. Everyone was waiting for her. Kagome went to where an extremely long bed that looked like something from time was and sat down on it. Everyone gathered around her, waiting for her to talk.

"No one get mad and yell ok/sigh/ Rye sold my father as a slave to Sesshomaru."

Knowing that Sango and Miroku were shocked Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was about to yell and start ranting until he saw Kagome's face. She was asking, no, pleading for him to help. He realized she cared a lot about what he thought and that made him fell good.

"We'll leave in the morning then. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, you three get some sleep. Kagome I want you to tell me what all happened."

Everyone was shocked, but even more so when Kagome agreed and followed him to some sitting pillows away from the bed. After getting over the shock they all decided it would be best to sleep.

"Where should I start?"

"When you first met Mina and Rye."

"Ok, well I had a strange feeling at the hot spring so I sent Sango and Shippo back to camp, insert story you already know here."

Once Kagome finished she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and as soon as her head touched Inu Yasha's shoulder she was fast asleep. Inu Yasha looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her wonderful scent.

"Good night Kagome."

Kagome unconsciously snuggled closer to him and Inu Yasha fell into a half sleep as he always does, wanting to always make sure his friends are safe.


	16. Western

oOo Last Time oOo

Kagome unconsciously snuggled closer to him and Inu Yasha fell into a half sleep as he always does, wanting to always make sure his friends are safe.

Chapter 16 Western

"talking" 'thinking' (notes or other)

oOo Normal POV oOo

In the morning once the group was awake they met Mina and Kale at the entrance, said their farewells, and headed out for the western lands, and Sesshomaru. They traveled all that day and set up camp just outside of the Western land, hopping that they won't have to spend very long in Sesshomaru's territory. In the morning Inu Yasha put the still sleeping Sango, Miroku, and Shippo onto Kilala's back and picked up Kagome. The two of hem ran into the Western land and towards Sesshomaru's castle.

Sesshomaru knew they were in his land (except Kagome 'cause she smells different), but instead of going to them, since they were conveniently coming towards him, he decided to wait. About half way there Kagome woke up in the arms of Inu Yasha. She just smiled at him and for quite awhile the two of them just talked about general things and Miroku and Sango (Kagome also decided to tell him what happened between the two).

"Sorry you have to carry me Inu Yasha."

"Feh, you're not heavy. Besides, you still have to get used to your demon blood and you're supposed to pretend to be human for now."

"Ya, I guess. …Do you like me more as a human or hanyou?"

Well you're not a hanyou, but I would have to say although I like them both, you demon form, even if you are a wolf."

"Umm…what do you feel about Kikyo?"

Inu Yasha faltered but regained himself quickly.

"I-I don't know. I don't think I ever really loved her. More like we both needed someone who understood and probably a little bit of lust. Why do you want to know?"

"I umm, ahh, well, you see… /sigh/ because I wanted to know if there was a chance that you could ever feel the same way for me that I feel for you."

Kagome looked down and refused to look up at him.

"…How do you feel about me?"

Kagome hesitated then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She moved her head up and placed a light kiss on his mouth. She pulled away and whispered "I love you.".

Inu Yasha was shocked to say the least but before he could even think of a reply they arrived at the western castle. Everyone but Inu Yasha stared at it in awe until Inu Yasha walked forward and brought them back earth. A servant was waiting for them at the front gate and greeted them. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got off Kilala and Inu Yasha let Kagome down and they followed the servant through the castle. They were lead to a (what seemed like to them a random) door, bowed, and left. Kagome knocked and they could hear Sesshomaru's cold voice come from inside.

"Enter."

Kagome opened the door and followed Inu Yasha into what looked like a study while the others waited by the door.

"Inu Yasha, why have you come here?"

Kagome put a hand on Inu Yasha's arm to calm him, not turning away from Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, he is here only as my support, it is me that has come to request an audience with you."

Sesshomaru nodded showing he was willing to listen.

"Have you heard of the rainbow wolf clan?"

"Yes, they are the rulers of the east but the brown wolves took over when the stayed to themselves."

"Wow, didn't know that. Anyway, we have reason to believe that the leader of the clan was put under a spell and sold to you. His name should be Lion and we are prepared and willing to pay for him from his own tribe's treasure."

"And how do you guarantee that once I release him his tribe won't declare war?"

Kagome blinked then thought about it for a while.

"Once Lion is brought back to his clan and retakes control the rainbow wolf tribe will retake the Eastern lands and they will become your ally."

"And how will you do that?"

"I can guarantee it because Lion is the Lord of the East and I am his daughter."

Kagome dropped the illusion and stood proudly in front of him. Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked over to Kagome ignoring Inu Yasha's growling. He gently moved her bangs and saw the Eastern mark. He nodded to himself and trailed a finger across her stripes on her cheeks. The ones he traced turned silver.

"Those show that you are under the west's protection and that you are my ally."

Kagome grinned happily and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. This is taking Lion, there's some stuff in there for Rin too."

She bowed again and dragged Inu Yasha out. When the others saw Kagome without the illusion and with the silver stripes they gapped at her. Kagome giggled.

"Ok, to make this faster lets split up, Shippo your coming with me."

Shippo jumped into her arms and Kagome walked away without waiting for the rest to process everything. Inu Yasha just feh'ed and walked away leaving Kilala the task of snapping the humans out of what ever they were in.

oOo Half an hour later oOo

Kagome and Shippo turned down another hallway to see Inu Yasha yelling at a servant who always calmly answered making Inu Yasha madder.

'Lets see, purple eyes (confusion), dark green hair, dark purple tail, and wolf…'

"SIT! I TOLD YOU TO FIND HIM NOT FIGHT HIM!"

"Haha! Mommy sat you!"

While Shippo was taunting Inu Yasha Kagome walked to the now even more confused wolf.

"Are you Lion?"

"Yes Milady."

Kagome smiled at him and put two fingers on his forehead as soon as he got up from bowing. Kagome started glowing red and blue and the glow slowly cover Lion as well. The royal mark appeared on his forehead and with that his memories came rushing back. He looked at Kagome and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ka- Kagome?" He chocked out.

At this point Kagome also had tears in her eyes and after a while she nodded, not trusting her voice. Lion pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Let's go home, to Ray."

He lightly pushed her away and finally took a good look at her. With a smile he traced the silver marks with his finger.

"You've grown into a beautiful young lady, but let us leave, I am anxious to see Ray again."

Kagome nodded and found the rest by scent and introduced everyone. Since there was nothing to pack or gather they quickly left heading towards Inu Yasha's forest.


	17. Home

Sorry everyone for the long wait, I just haven't had time nor really the motivation to type. I also am in creative writing right now and have many storys that I'm writing and this one just kinda blended in with it. I would promise you another chapter soon but the next two a friend of mine is writing so I don't know when you'll get those but apart from that enjoy the chapter.

* * *

oOo Last Time oOo 

Kagome nodded and found the rest by scent and introduced everyone. Since there was nothing to pack or gather they quickly left heading towards Inu Yasha's forest.

Chapter 17 Home

"talking" 'thinking' (notes or other) /"Rare talking"/

oOo Normal POV oOo

The group made good time getting to the well. Sesshomaru unlike others knew that for a slave to do a good job they should be healthy and kept all of his slaves healthy and in shape so Lion didn't slow them down. But even with excellent time they still only made it to Kaede's by night fall. They decided to spend the remainder of the night there and head to the future in the morning. Lion and Kaede seemed to get along quite well resulting in Inu Yasha mumbling "Keh, old people." Not expecting any one but Kilala hearing (Shippo is sleeping) which thanks to his selective memory resulted in a 'sit'. In the morning Kagome, Lion, and Rare headed for the well while everyone slept and Inu Yasha watching over them.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me? I mean, I _was_ gone for a very long time…"

"Don't worry, when mom remarried, she was happy with Souta's dad, Souta's my half-brother and your step-son I guess. And although she was sad when he died I don't think she ever really loved him as much as she loves you. When she talked about you her eyes just lit up, trust me dad, she still loves you…dad."

Lion turned to her with a wide grin.

"Dad. I like that. C'mon, let's get this show on the road and surprise our lovely family

They grabbed each others hand and jumped into the well. Lion had a peaceful and content smile on his face when they 'landed'. Since their hands ere still entwined Kagome dragged Lion over to the house and knocked on the door. Her ears twitched and heard running inside of the house. Souta opened the door and as soon as he saw her launched himself at her.

"Kagome! I knew you'd be back in time for my birthday party!"

"Yup, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world! …Souta, this is Lion, my dad."

Souta pulled away from Kagome.

"Does that make him my dad?"

"Ya, kinda like a step-father."

Souta stared at Lion then broke into another grin and pumped his fists into the air.

"This is the best birthday ever! My cool super-hero sister is here as well as my new dad!"

Lion chuckled and knelt to Souta's level.

"I wasn't informed it was your birthday but I know just what to give you." Lion winked at Souta. "I just need to talk to your mom first."

"Really? Cool!"

"Hey brat, where is mom?"

"She went with grandpa to get snacks. She'll be back in around a half an hour and my friends in an hour."

"Oh, that's nice, you gonna let us in now?"

Souta blinked then realized he was still standing in the door way and Kagome and Lion ere still outside. He blushed and moved aside to let them in. Once in Kagome left Souta to show Lion to the living room while she went to her mother's room and got Lion some clothes.

"Here Rare, bring this to my dad then come find me, kay?"

/"Kay"/

Rare grabbed the clothes and went back downstairs while Kagome went to her room to change as well. She put on a light blue sleeveless blouse and beige Khaki Skirt. She smile as Rare came in.

oOo With Lion and Souta oOo

Lion walked back into the living room in a white t-shirt and blue jeans and sat beside Souta And, as to not make a complete fool of himself later, found out stuff about Souta's life, like his age. What seemed to them only a couple minutes they heard the front door open and Ray call for Souta. Lion grinned evilly.

"Don't tell her I'm here, o your sister for that matter."

Souta grinned evilly as well and went to help bring in bags with snacks. Lion stealthily made his way into the porch area. He followed Ray into the kitchen and waited for the other two to leave before he crept up behind her as she was opening chip bags and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Want some help love?"

Ray turned around as fast as she could in his arms and faced him with tears threatening to spill. She lightly traced his face markings (which he allowed to show for her). Lion put his larger hand over hers and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on it. Ray let out a noise of happiness and buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him as well. They stayed like that until Kagome walked in.

"Ok, as much as me and Souta are happy for you, the snacks have to be brought out and their not going to do it themselves."

Lion and Ray looked at her sheepishly. The three of them worked together and quickly finished getting the snacks ready and brought them into the living room where Souta had just finished putting up the last decoration. They all just sat and talked for the remainder of the time (except Jii-san, he went to nap) until the door bell rang. Lion and Ray went upstairs as Kagome and Souta raced to the door. The first there were Hilary and Satoro. After that the rest quickly arrived until they were all there. The kids had a blast under Kagome's supervision (much better then parents and even joined in sometimes). When it came time fort gifts Kagome positioned herself across from Souta to take pictures better. It didn't take long for Souta to rip through the presents.

"Here squirt, there's no harm in letting you have your gift from me right now."

Kagome handed him a wrapped box. Souta put it on his lap giving a quick peace sign for the camera and went to open it. But before he could even touch it the top flew off and Rare jumped at Souta. Souta let out a surprised yet happy sound and thanked Kagome repeatedly then went with his friends while carrying Rare into the kitchen. Kagome followed as well and put plates in front of everyone then took the cake out. She put candles on the cake, the same amount as his age and moved away from the cake so Souta was right in front of it.

"Make a wish Souta."

Souta closed his eyes, opened them, and blew all but one candle out. Everyone "oooh"ed making Souta blush and quickly blow the last one out. Kagome chuckled and handed Souta a large knife.

"I think you're old enough to cut your own cake now."

oOo After the party oOo

Souta and Kagome were saying goodbye to the last of the party guests when Lion called them into the living room. They both sat down on the couch with Lion, one on each side.

"Me and your mother talked during your party and she agreed with what I want to do as long as you agree as well." Lion took a deep breath. "Souta, I would like to perform a ritual that will basically make you my blood son."

"Really! Cool! Will I have a tail? Or ears?"

Lion chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Sorry Souta but no. You'll have better senses, speed, strength, and you might gain eyes like me and your sister."

"So I'll be a super human with eyes like you two?"

"If you accept, yes."

"Awesome! When are we gonna do it?"

"Now if you want. Kagome will you get a bowl and knife please?"

"Sure."

Kagome went to do that while Lion told Souta what to do and sat on the floor opposite him. Kagome came back and gave the bowl and knife to Lion then sat on the couch to watch. Lion put the bowl in between him and Souta. He took the knife and cut his palm over top of the bowl then gave the knife to Souta. Souta did the same wincing. When both of their blood was mixed in the bowl Lion whispered a spell. By the time he finished the blood had filled the bowl and turned a bark maroon colour. Lion dipped a finger into the blood and grabbed Souta's wrists. He traced stripes onto Souta's wrists with the blood. Lion then cupped his hands, filled them with blood, and drank it. He did the same and put it to Souta's lips to drink. Once Souta had he fainted and the stripes on his wrists glowed. Lion picked him up and wordlessly handed him to Kagome to take to his bad while Lion cleaned up.

oOo Morning oOo

Kagome was in the kitchen helping Ray cook with Lion watching from the table when Souta excitedly zipped in. It turned out Lion was right in what he would gain (although his main eye colour was still brown they did change with his mood) and he also kept the stripes on his wrists.

oOo After breakfast oOo

"Ready to go Kagome?" Lion happily sighed. " I can't wait, it's been so long since I've seen my family and tribe."

"Yup, bye mom, jii-san, Souta! And thanks for letting me take Rare with me for the time being squirt."

"Bye love," Lion kissed Ray, "bye father," they nodded to each other, "bye son," he lovingly ruffled Souta's hair.

The two slowly made their way to the well house.


	18. Storm

Well it's finally up. Most of this chapter was done by my friend (who took a long time...). In fact, all I wrote was Kagome's fight agaisn't Kanna and the part after Naraku's barrier's destroyed.

* * *

Chapter 18 Storm

oOo Normal POV oOo

Naraku was standing in the middle, grinning, with Kagura and Kanna beside him and millions of lesser demons behind. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, the transformation from rusty old sword to powerful fang occurring as he whipped the weapon from its sheath. Kirara and Rare both hissed and transformed in twin bursts of flame. Everybody else readied their weapons as well, preparing to take the nasty demon out once and for all.

Inuyasha ran towards Naraku intending to start out the fight with a bang; the wind scar. Being the lazy demon he was, Naraku motioned for Kanna, who instantly obeyed the command and absorbed the powerful attack easily into her mirror. Sango and Miroku hopped onto Kirara's back and, with a single command from Sango, flew closer to the enemy. Sango tossed her Hiraikotsu aimed accurately at Naraku, yet it never hit its target as Kagura countered it with her dance of blades. The lesser demons charged forth as well, heading in Kagome, Rare, and Lion's direction. Kagome shot arrow after arrow, her spiritual power strengthening the attacks. Rare, who stayed near Kagome to protect her, tore apart countless demons with her massive fangs. Lion did the same, easily ripping apart the weak demons with his claws.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, after sending off another unsuccessful shot at Naraku with his wind scar. Kagome turned and aimed her next arrow at Kanna's mirror, intending to shatter it like the last time. It didn't work…

-------------------------

As much as she tried, Kagura's own attacks began to falter under the onslaught of attacks from Sango and Miroku as well as the two fire cats. While holding off Kirara by herself proved to be no problem, the both of them, Kirara and Rare, were too fast for her to keep up with. While Kagura shot off another Dance of the Dragon at Kirara and her rider, all the while dodging Sango's Hiraikotsu, Rare slipped in from the side and grabbed a hold of Kagura's arm with her powerful fangs.

Kagura shrieked, but there wasn't anything she could do, as the arm that Rare had clenched between her jaws was attached to the hand holding her fan and she had dropped it in surprise and pain. This gave Kirara and Sango the opportunity they needed to fly in, Sango throwing her weapon at Kagura aimed directly for her mid section.

"NO!" she hollered, her eyes wide as the weapon was flung towards her. She tried desperately to get her fan back, trying to shake Rare off as well, but only managed to accomplish the latter. By then, she only had enough time to get out of range of the Hiraikotsu cutting her in half. Instead, it snagged her arm.

Needless to say, there wasn't much left of it but a stump connected to the rest of her body. Kagura gasped and then let out a scream of pain.

Sango however, wheeled around, catching her Hiraikotsu and preparing for another attack. Rare stood growling at the decapitated woman, also ready for another attack. Kagura grabbed a feather from her ponytail and, in a burst of wind, flew off before she could be hurt further.

Naraku however, didn't even notice; he was too busy trying to hold his own against Inuyasha's attacks. It was fairly simple actually, considering that Naraku's barrier was pretty much impenetrable and there was no way Inuyasha was getting through, even with his red Tetsusaiga.

Although with Kagura out of the picture, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Rare all went to help Inuyasha take down that barrier.

--------------------

Kagome watched in horror as her arrow disintegrated and absorbed into the mirror. While Kanna's knuckles, if possible, were whiter then normal from her grip on her mirror, the fact remained that her arrow failed.

Kanna watched emotionless, even though she was almost being ripped apart inside form the amount of powerful soul she absorbed, her life had no value to her, she was a tool. The power she stole from the priestess gathered at the front of her mirror making it glow and she let it out, aiming for the priestess.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the attack coming and desperately tried to move out of the way. She didn't make it and the attack sent her flying back. She landed on her back painfully and laid there while her demon healing healed her. When she got up she saw her father distracting the shaking Kanna, who didn't even seem to realize she was shaking.

Her eyes hardened and she pulled another arrow out. Just as Lion moved out of the way she let it loose, and Kanna seeing it as a main threat turned her mirror to it. This time it didn't disintegrated nor get absorbed. Instead it stayed on the outside, pushing on the mirror like it was still flying through the air. Slowly cracks started appearing on the surface of the mirror and Kanna's shaking got worse. Cracks of light started appearing on Kanna until a bright light covered her and the sound of shattering glass joined the noise filled air. When the light died down all that Kagome and Lion found were broken pieces of glass.

Both looked grim but happy. Kagome nodded to her father and ran off to where her friends were fighting Naraku while Lion kept the lesser demons away.

--------------------

Shock was apparent on the evil demons face as the barrier surrounding him shattered into pieces. His last defence was gone and now all he could do was fight back with his own strength. Everyone could tell that there was no way that Naraku was going to survive this, even Naraku himself. Fleeing was his only option left.

But even as he surrounded himself with his poison miasma, trying to create a diversion so he could escape, Kagome easily cleared a path by purifying the air with one of her arrows, enough so that the others could swoop in and attack.

Naraku did his best to fend of the attacks; he even had enough time once to summon up a demon puppet. But it too eventually fell under the power of the combined attacks.

"This is it Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, a victorious smirk on his face as if he had already won. "It's time to take you out once and for all!"

"And get revenge for everything that you've done!" Kagome added angrily.

With Naraku's barrier destroyed, and Kagura and Kanna already defeated, all it took was one last combined attack to take out Naraku, once and for all.

As much as it physically hurt, Kagome kept all her demon powers away and charged an arrow only with her miko.

Inu Yasha put all he could into powering his next wind scar.

Sango readied to throw her Hiraikotsu while Miroku quickly plastered any part he could with oufa's charged with his power.

Rare and Kilala, knowing they couldn't help for if they got close they could be hit as well, hurried to help Lion so no lesser demons could get in the way.

They all released their attacks, mixing together on their way to Naraku who desperately tried to raise a shield to protect him. He managed to get one up before the attacks hit but it had no chance to stand up under the assault of the attacks and his screams filled the air. The mixture of holy, demon, and human (physical) power destroying, his body, his powers, and his soul.

The group minus Kagome didn't take time to bask in their win and turned to the lesser demons. While her friends and family where killing off the horde of demons Kagome ran to where Naraku had been.

On the ground, covered in ash and dirt lay a dark purple jewel. Now, a normal person would have shuddered or been corrupted, Kagome though, just picked it up like it was a normal everyday thing. The purple fought to stay in the jewel as Kagome's touch purified it but slowly the purified pink push it back until a seemingly innocent broken pink jewel sat in her palm.

Kagome pulled the small amount of shards she had and put them in her hand with Naraku's ex-chunk and clenched her fist around it. A soft pink glow surrounded her clenched fist and when she opened it the jewel sat whole palm.

She placed the jewel in a bag around her neck, there especially for this purpose and ran into the fray to help her friends finish off the rest of the demons.


	19. Leading

_Here's a chapter, finally! Wow, huh. There is one more chapter after this. I'm working on it now, so it should be up, if not today, and the very least this week. But apart from that, sorry for the long wait, you wont have anymore with this fic._

Chapter 19 Leading

oOo Normal POV oOo

Working together without the threat of Naraku the Inu gang easily and quickly disposed of the lesser demons. It wasn't hard to find each other (as they were the only things standing) and they quickly started cleaning and bandaging wounds.

"Dad, how much farther do we have? Do you think we should risk pushing our wounds to get tp the tribe and get better healing?"

Lion looked up at the sky and brought a hand up to shield his eyes.

"We could, but we should rest for the night first."

He brought his hand down and looked at Kagome. She nodded and walked to where trees were to gather wood. Lion nodded and went to hunt. By the time everyone was done having their wounds covered Kagome had a fire burning merrily.

"Where's your father Kagome-chan?"

"Don't know, I think he went to hunt."

"I did."

Everyone looked up to see Lion walking up with a prepared deer. He gave the meat to Kagome and left again, presumably to wash off. Kagome cooked the meat and served it to everyone once Lion came back. They ate in silence, the knowledge that it was finally over finally registering.

The night was spent in silence, everyone dealing with something they never really thought would happen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Just a little longer, in about ten minutes you should be able to see the village and then it's about a five more minute run."

The other nodded, panting, the wounds they never noticed in battle now affecting them. Once they could see the village they all put on a burst of speed, putting aside pain and everything else, the promise the village held from them spurring them on.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mina looked around the village and sighed. It was bad enough when she thought her oldest brother was dead, but now she knew there was a chance he was alive. And not only that but he had a daughter who in less then a day, completely destroyed the lies Rye weaved. She knew it would take time to get to the West, get Lion, go visit his mate, and return to them, but she desperately missed her brother and wished he would arrive already.

But she had many years of without her brother, she could handle days. …Okay, so she was lying, she really, really wanted her brother now. But she already had the entrance staked out, she even ate there, what more could she do? She only knew generally where they would be, and what if she missed them? Oh, who was she kidding, she couldn't handle waiting anymore.

With a determined air she faced the entrance to the village and purposely walked out. Racing away from her home she headed in the direction of Edo. Not even two minutes away, she saw a group heading towards her and the village at fast speeds. Wanting to find her brother, but not wanting anything to happen to her home, she stopped and prepared for a fight.

An excited call of "Mina!" caused her to look closer at those coming towards her. And with an equally excited call of "Lion!" she ran towards the group, the distance being eaten up quickly, and threw her arms around her brother. The rest of the group stopped and gathered around the two, smiling at the two siblings reunion.

"Oh brother, how I've missed you."

Lion smiled down at his sister gently. "Don't worry Mina, I don't plan to vanish for years ever again."

Mina pulled away and glared up at Lion, "You better not."

This got a laugh out of Lion and smiles fro the others.

"Come on Aunt Mina," Kagome hooked her arm around her aunts. "We can tell you all the details and everything later. I for one, can't wait to have a bath."

Agreeing that they should discuss everything at home rather than out in the open, the group plus one returned to their dash towards the village.

It hadn't taken long for the gaurds to get the news that Mina was with a group that included their leader, Lion, and most had gathered at the entrance by the time the group arrived. It was amongst cheering and smiles that they made their way to the castle. Lord Kale, the stand in leader and youngest sibling was waiting for them at the doors. Seeing his brother he had the same reaction as his sister, he ran up and hugged him.

Once again not wanting to interrupt the reunion, the group just stayed back and let them hug. It was the commotion of the gathered crowd that split them up.

"Come brother, we have much to discuss." Kale led the way inside and to a comfortable gathering room.

On the way there, Kagome got Mina's attention. Explaining that they wanted to give the family alone time as well as wanting to clean up and bandage the humans wounds, asked directions to the needed rooms. Happy to give them to her niece and have time alone with her brothers, did so.

It was quite a bit later in the evening that Lion came and found them lounging in the same room as the first time they came.

"Well, don't you all look comfortable."

The gang looked up from whatever they had been doing and smiled at the wolf demon standing in the door way. Lion walked in and sat down beside his duaghter.

"As the leader of this fine tribe," he grinned at them. "I can't just leave them again. But seeing as I have such a wonderful daughter here," he puts his arm around Kagome "to take over when I'm old and cranky, I've got a little leeway."

Kagome tilted her head "And that means?"

Lion smiled at her, "That means once a month for a week I can leave and visit the future. Be there for my mate and son."

Kagome shifted under his arm sadly, "And me?" she question, wondering why she wasn't mentioned.

"Well obviously my little girl is all grown up and can take care of herself. I certainly hope you come visit me and I'm sure your mom wants you to as well. But other then that, as long as you come to take over should I ever die or something like that, I don't see why you can't stay with your friends. Though if you all want to stay here your more then welcome, I wont object to having you close." He kissed the top of her head and she beamed up at him.

"Travelling isn't the best for pregnant woman." Miroku announced.

Sango smacked him, "What he means to say is that we would like to settle down and have a family, we would love to stay."

"And I stay where ever Kagome momma stays!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and hugged her.

Kagome smiled happily at all her friends before turning hopeful eyes to Inu Yasha.

"Feh, at least they aren't as dirty as Kouga bastard."

Kagome smiled, taking the Inu hanyou's answer as it was meant to be. She turned up to her father.

"We'll stay."


	20. Epilogue

_See, it's up. This is the last chapter, and is kinda small. I made sure the stroy part was at least 500 words and was a page in Microsoft Works/Word but this was all I could get...Enjoy._

Chapter 20 Epilogue

"Kagome-Sama!"

Kagome looked up from the scroll she was going over as a wolf demon ran into her study. "Yes Wes?" She asked her uncles personal guard.

"The guests have started to arrive. Lord Kale, Lady Mina, Lord Lion, and Lord Inu Yasha are waiting for you in the hall."

Kagome smile at the anxious guard. "Thank you Wes, you may return to my uncle." Wes bowed and hurried off. Alone again, Kagome sighed and neatened up her desk, rolling up scroll and putting away brushes. She and the others had been living with her clan fro a year now, and even if her father was pushing all his paperwork onto her to 'get her ready to take over', she couldn't be happier.

Thinking over all that had happened as she made her way to the entrance hall, she couldn't help but be proud. With their rightful leader back, the rainbow wolf tribe left seclusion and restored their rightful place as the ruling clan of the East. She already had secured an alliance with the West when she went to get her father from Sesshomaru plus Inu Yasha being his brother and current heir, and over the course of the year she and her father gained shaky alliances with the other two ruling clans.

Her trail of thought, being of all of her accomplishments since arriving, brought her to what today was for. Sango and Miroku finally married a couple months ago, and Sango was now about a month pregnant. As happy as she was for her friends, this seemed to be the catalyst for Inu Yasha, whom had been courting her, to finally ask her to be his mate.

They had mated a few days ago, and after celebrating in the future with her family, now had as tradition a large gathering for anyone and everyone to offer her and Inu Yasha congratulations. She couldn't help but glow every time she thought of the fact that Inu Yasha was now hers, and that she was his. Her family couldn't be happier for her either, they all loved Inu Yasha.

Arriving at the doors that would open to where her guest would all gather, she straightened her shoulders and opened the door. With graceful steps she stepped into the entrance hall and with her family by her side, was thrown into a whirlwind of greetings and well wishing.

oOoOoOoOo

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Kagome commented once she and Inu Yasha retired to their room.

She laughed as he shot her a glare while pulling at the collar of his ensemble. She walked over to him and expertly loosened the collar for him. They hadn't had much formal events, but she already knew of his aversion to collars.

"Feh, you know I hate these stupid getups."

"Yes," she smiled at him, "but you look so handsome."

Inu Yasha just huffed making Kagome laugh again. Inu Yasha looked down at her with gental eyes and a soft smile.

"I love you."

Kagome beamed up at him, she leaned up and placed her lip against his in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
